Batman & Ivy
by The Pootamis
Summary: Batman and Robin redone. If you are a fan of Batman/Ivy pairings and have been looking for a good story featuring this pairing from that film this might be the story for you. Begins at the beginning of the movie before it goes into some serious AU with plenty twists and turns along the way.
1. The Beginning To The End?

**Author's Notes: Just a quick note before you begin this story. This story is my version of Batman and Robin being redone. If you liked the movie then this story might not be for you. It may be as well. Who knows? Anyways here is a few quick changes that i have made to this story. The pairing for this story is Batman/Ivy. Yes i know Poison Ivy was a villain in the movie but i decided to change things up with a few twists. In this story instead of seeing Poison Ivy and Bane teaming up with Mr Freeze instead you will see something fresh that DC has only recently done in the comics. I think Mr Freeze is powerful enough and doesn't really need the help he needed in the movie. That being said who ends up helping him makes more sense once you see it for yourself. Anyways enjoy the first chapter and leave a review to see how i did.**

Bruce Wayne. The millionaire and CEO of one Wayne Enterprises. A man once long ago she had been intrigued by. Had watched from afar with interest as he suddenly emerged out of nowhere like a ghost. This intrigue that has become much more the more she reads about him. The more she sees his company grow. A company that she has watched grow into a powerhouse. A force in which has never been seen before. Such power that would be scary to some but she knew better. Especially the more research she does on him. This powerhouse wasn't looking to consume everything. Wasn't looking to destroy life but instead create it. Wayne Enterprises is now a well- known eco friendly company. A company that behind the scenes has lost thousands if not millions of dollars saving the environment. A mere stat that would make many owners and CEOs panic abandoning their plans to quote right the ship but he hasn't. This great and wonderful man that she stares down at now on her clipboard as she wanders through her own personal heaven reading the latest report from her subscription of Gotham Gazette without a care in the world. Without noticing where she is walking. Without noticing the voices off in the distance as she remains trapped in her own little world.

Pamela Isley. A small time botanist. At least many that would be around her for only a few seconds would think. Truth be told some would say she is a genius. A truly intelligent woman who is deadly when in her element. Some around her would even label her as Poison Ivy for how nice and caring she could be one moment then be as serious and deadly as the sharpest thorn on a delicate flower the next. A woman that often works behind the scenes in her element. Inside of her shared laboratory along with Jason Woodrue. A man that many too would call intelligent but that is as far as they would go. No they would use many other choice words for him. Deranged. Mental. Some would even call him a maniac. A man that once had been funded by the very same company that she worships but had been let go with his funding being cut making him travel all the way out here to South America for the necessary funds to continue his research. A man that at first glance she had no problem with but a few months in she could see why his former colleagues called him such things. Could see why they thought of him as deranged. All the late nights he would spend in his own personal laboratory connected to her own once she called it a night. Some in which he would just give her this sickening smile as though he was up to something. A smile that would often make a chill run up and down her body making her exit the laboratory even quicker.

What he is up to she had no idea but she would find out tonight. She would find out quickly when her thoughts are snapped when she hears the sound of a scream coming from up ahead making her eyes snap up from her clipboard. Make her green eyes stare dead ahead with an alarmed expression coming across her face before another scream makes her jump up in surprise and makes the clipboard in her hands drop to the dirt below making all of her papers scatter all around her. These loud screams that have her mind telling her to run away and yet her body remains still. And yet for some reason as though her legs are betraying her slowly they move forward towards the screams. Make her silently move across the laboratory with her head down using the shadows as cover. Using shelves after shelves filled with numerous plants as a shield until she is forced to walk down these stone steps heading into his laboratory. Steps she descends down so quietly all the way to the bottom before she looks across the laboratory and sees him. Sees Jason with his back turned towards her talking to someone. A sight that only brings confusion making her inch forward before he moves just enough for her to see another image making her hands come up to her mouth to suppress a gasp that wants to escape her lips. A man. Someone that she has seen once or twice in the village not too far away from the laboratory strapped to a chair. A man whose mouth is gagged with his eyes screaming nothing but pain. Screaming for someone to help him as a tube can be seen in each of his arms connecting to his veins while Woodrue just smiles sinisterly down at him. A smile that makes this very cold shiver run down her spine before it suddenly widens making her heart beat stop. Make her freeze until he does something she doesn't expect. Makes him reach over and turn the knobs of two tanks on either side of the strapped man. Knobs connecting to large tanks with one being a toxin that makes her mind silently scream. A tank full of venom that she watches shoot up the tube and into the man's arm as a green substance can be seen coming up through the other. A mixture the moment it invades the man's body makes her jump back when she hears the man letting out screams that can only be suppressed from the gag in his mouth. From this gag that remains true as the man shakes his head furiously while his arms and legs jerk violently in an attempt to break free before something truly unexpected happens making Woodrue frown. Makes a green liquid pour out from the man's mouth and eyes as the man's body movements slow down until they are unmoving. Until his head drops back with his head snapping to the side with his lifeless eyes staring forward. These lifeless eyes that stare directly at Isley as she stares back with watery eyes while Woodrue signs in disappointment.

A sight she can barely look at while containing her stomach contents as she sees Woodrue moving over towards the deceased body out of the corner of her eye with a curious look across his face as he examines the deceased's face. This look that snaps her out of her daze and makes her back up slowly while her eyes stay trained on Woodrue as she silently makes her way backwards not minding her surroundings. That is until her heart races when she bumps into a shelf causing a pot to come crashing down to the ground making Woodrue's eyes snap over towards the commotion. Making his crazy eyes look in her direction until their eyes meet.

" Dr Isley?"

These eyes that quickly are on her before she has a chance to react and his hands snatch her up from the ground. Arms that she tries to bat away as his grip around her lab coat remains tight with this sickening smile coming across his face.

" You monster! How could you!?"

Trying her best to free herself only to be thwarted at every step of the way doing her best to plant her feet as she feels herself being dragged across the rest of the floor towards the deceased body by this ecstatic and excited doctor shaking her head furiously suddenly feeling his grip loosening in a swift move Isley pulls her arms free and the moment she sees him turning to look back her way in a sudden move rearing back she slaps Woodrue hard across his face making the slap echo through the empty laboratory. A man whose crazy eyes are once again drawn back to her with a look she never has seen before making her take a step back with nothing but horror coming across her face. Espically when he merely reaches up and rubs his cheek as his lips come out to lick his lips.

" Our original sponsor had no stomach for military applications. You see he cut the funding for our work."

" Our work?"

She could only shutter to think what he means by those words. Our work. Two words that make her want to puke. But two words that as they sink in makes her stomach drop and her eyes widen. The toxins. The unknown chemical she had just seen being induced into this mad doctor's victim. The countless rare plants in her possession that had gone missing or been reported to have been failed experiments. He had taken them. He had taken each and every single one of them and used them for his own sick experiments. Used them for his own sick schemes. Thoughts that are snapped when his hands are once again holding tight to the sleeves of her lab coat.

" I could have never have gotten this far without your work. Join me. I am this close to perfecting the right dose. You and me together. Side by side ..."

Suddenly seeing him dipping his head down towards her snapping her hands free with a surge of strength Isley pushes Woodrue hard in the chest making him stumble back a few feet before she brings her hand up to point an accusing finger at him with her eyes watering.

" Join you!? I have spent my life trying to protect plants from extinction and now you corrupt my research into some maniacal scheme for world domination!? When I am through you won't be able to get a job teaching high school chemistry! You hear me! You….psycho!"

An explosion that she instantly regrets when she sees the smile drop from his face. When she sees his facial features harden for a split second with something sinister in his eyes. This look that makes all of her anger die down into nothing but fright from seeing this look. From seeing the crazy look disappearing from his face into something else. Into this almost emotionless look.

" Well, I can respect your opinion. Sadly, I'm not good at rejection. I'm afraid you'll have to die."

The moment she sees his hands snap upward before she even has a chance to let out a scream suddenly Isley is pushed back with a good amount of force making her flip across a table stationed right behind her making the table flip over with her dropping the contents on top down all around her. Make vials of unknown substances come crashing down next to her soiling the dirt around her. Make shards of broken glass smash near her as she is splashed with the vials's contents. Such a push that makes her lower back ache and makes her turn her head slightly to the side when she hears footsteps. These footsteps revealing a pair of boots of Woodrue making his way behind a shelf before she lets out a scream when he pushes the shelf down on top of her making numerous chemicals come splashing down upon her. A shelf that follows another adding even more weight to come crashing down on her. Make glass shatter all around her. Makes poisonous snakes that had been caged to wiggle free and slither across her. Make poisonous plants land down on top of her arms and chest that barely cover her eyes. Make this heavy metal shelf land down on top of her crushing her chest as her panicked eyes find Jason staring at her with that sinister smile of his once again. The last image that she would see before her eyes drop shut.

Before the unexpected happens when the ground around her starts to cave in. as the soil around her sinks in making her lifeless body slowly sink into the earth with Woodrue watching with nothing but shock until a smile once again comes across his face.

" Yes,yes. Let the poisons and toxins burn a grave for you deep into the earth you love so much. Bye,bye dear. Fellow maniacs! Let the bidding begin!"


	2. The Birth of Poison Ivy

" Yes sir. I am so pleased you won the bidding! Your supreme ruthlessness….yeah we're making the final modifications to the toxin right now. By tomorrow morning you will have the perfect toxin to create an army of flawless super soldiers to have at your disposal."

A conversation that is going far better than he could have ever dreamed of. He knew he would have suitors the moment he was to put this toxin on the market. Knew if he played his cards right he could get the highest bidders involved but he never thought he could bid them up so much to the point he has. One hundred million dollars. That is the last bid that has come his way. A fifty percent rise from the bid before. His retirement. His early retirement once he completed the toxin. A small white lie that he has told every single one of his potential buyers. He is close. He can feel it. Just a few more tweaks and the toxin will be complete. But first he needed to pay a visit back to the village to gather up some more test subjects. Test subjects that if successful could be shipped off to the highest bidder as well bringing in more top dollar. He just needed to get out of the laboratory for a while. Needed to come up with some kind of excuse to have them accompany him here. Just needed to find a way to….

But then his train of thought is snapped when he hears a sound. What sounds like thunder. An impossible sound. The entire laboratory is sound proof and yet it seemed so real. Seemed so close. A sound that makes him end the call and follow. Follow the sound of cracking before he finds the cause. Finds this strange noise coming from where he had last seen Dr Isley. Had last seen her sink into the soil leaving nothing but a pit. A pit that now surprisingly glows brightly. So brightly he has to bring a hand up to shield his eyes from the sight. This impossible sight. In all of his years of research he has never seen anything like this before. A shock that is met by another when the ground suddenly starts to shake. Shake rather violently before the unexpected happens. Before the vines covering glimpses of the pit rise up with the soil as a figure emerges. A figure covered with vines across her body. A figure whose skin seems so perfect. A figure whose long red hair flows freely down her back wildly. A figure with a face that he never thought he would see again. Never thought he would see her take another breath. Never thought he would ever see her rise up from the pit that had swallowed her whole. A figure that remains oblivious to him as she stretches her arms over her head revealing her smooth stomach underneath her short shirt. Revealing her long flawless legs. A sight that makes him drop down to his knees with nothing but awe across his face.

" Dr Isley?"

" Mmm?"

" Pamela?"

" Mmhmm!"

He couldn't believe it. Truly couldn't believe it. The woman that he had killed a short couple of hours ago was here standing before him now. A fact that just shouldn't be possible. Not with all of the toxins that had been spilled across her body. Not from all of the toxins that must have entered into her bloodstream by snake bites. Not from the poisons of the plants that had touched her skin and yet here she is right now looking fine. Looking better than fine. She was looking great. Fantastic even as though she is a whole new woman.

" You look great. Especially for a dead woman."

And then when he thought there were no more surprises in store he is met with another when he sees a seductive smile coming across her face. A smile that makes his own slowly form across his face as his eyes go wide in shock from seeing how her lips continue to curl upward. At how her hands come down to rest by her hips.

" Hello Jason. I think I've had a change of heart."

Words the moment he hears them escaping her lips makes his heart soar as a crazy look enters into his eyes. A look that is seen and met with a finger wag motioning him to come forward and that is just what he does crawling on his hands and knees over towards her with his eyes never leaving her own for a second mumbling me incoherently with every inch.

" Quite literally. The animal plant toxins had a rather unique effect on me. They replaced my blood with aloe,my skin with chlorophyll,and filled ..."

The moment he reaches her feet suddenly as he feels her hands on his cheeks pulling upward offering no resistance whatsoever Woodrue allows himself to be pulled up from the ground with his mouth flapping when he sees her slowly leaning forward as though she is about to kiss him. Something he has dreamed about for so long. Dreamed about what her lips would taste like. Dreamed about what she was hiding underneath that laboratory coat of hers. And if what he is seeing is real. This athletic body she presents to him now then his dreams are about to come true. A dream that is about to get better when he feels her hot breath touching his face.

" My lips….mmmm."

A sentence that lingers in the air before his eyes go wide as saucers when he feels her lips pressing into his own. A slow kiss that at that moment he wants nothing more than to deepen before something doesn't feel right. This feeling that doesn't go away as her lips slowly pull away from his own leaving this lingering feeling. This feeling of his lips going numb as though he had been stabbed. A numb feeling that quickly spreads throughout his entire body that just makes his eyes go wide as saucers as his throat goes dry.

" With venom."

_Venom! _A word that lingers in his mind as his eyes go even wider. As his body slowly goes numb from his throat all the way down to his arms that remain motionless by his side. As he feels his tongue drying up with traces of something trickling down his throat.

" Oh? And Jason? One other thing. I probably should have mentioned this earlier. I'm poison."

A word that barely registers as his world goes black and he is pushed back with little effort causing his lifeless body to fall down back first to the ground. To have his lifeless eyes stare up towards the ceiling as out of the corner of them she rises up to her feet glancing around her surroundings.

" Wheh! It's a jungle in here."

And boy was she right. If anyone was to come into this laboratory they would say the same exact thing. A laboratory filled to the brim with some of the rarest plants in the world. Filled with some of the deadliest toxins in the world. Filled with so many secrets of a deranged doctor. A doctor now laying dead by her feet. A doctor whose secrets would die with him as she slowly emerges from her spot walking around his portion of the laboratory. A laboratory that she never paid any mind to. Never bothered to explore before. There was no need to. But now? After everything that has happened to her? After everything that has just transpired there was no need to avoid it out of fear. A laboratory much like the one she used in her past life. A life that she would never go back to. Not now and not ever again. This place. This laboratory. This prison is her past now and she would make sure it stays that way. So much so that as she looks over to her side finding a table littered with vials full of deadly toxins with one vial clearly labeled venom on the side with one clean move rearing back she sends her right forearm across the table smashing vial after vial sending their contents spilling all down onto the soil.

" I am Nature's Arm!"

Striding down back through the mad doctor's laboratory seeing another table with a few vials across it without a care in the world rearing back she once again smashes the vials into pieces sending shards of broken glass along with the vials contents down towards the soil. A scene that repeats itself as she drags her hands across a shelf dropping vial after vial. Container after container of toxins down to the ground as she walks on by.

" Her Spirit! Her Will! Hell! I am Mother Nature! And the time has come for plants to take back the world that is so rightfully ours."

Seeing a pair of large vials coming up across a shelf snatching them up in her hands without any hesitation in her eyes slowly pouring the contents down into the soil in front of her slowly rearing back the empty vials in a swift move she slams the empty vials down onto the ground causing a spark to erupt. Cause a small flame to suddenly emerge inside of the mixed toxins. A flame that she watches with a satisfied smile.

" Because it's not nice to fool with Mother Nature!"

A flame that she continues to make grow as she grabs another nearby vial and downs the contents down on the growing flame. Contents that to her disliking seize to fall making her snap up towards the empty vial before a name labeled across the outside of the glass container makes her facial features soften. A simple name of Wayne Enterprises. A name that she knew quite well from her previous life. A name that rings through her memories. Memories that flash before her very eyes of every article she has ever read about the company. Has ever heard in passing. Such a company that makes her drop down her hands down to her sides as she just looks at the growing fire before her.

_An ally to the planet? An ally to me?_

It is possible. Everything she has ever seen about the company pointed to this. Especially the articles that she had read about the CEO. A man that in her past life she had called a hero of the planet. Going so far as calling him a champion of the planet. A foolish notion but yet again maybe not so much?

_Perhaps it is time that I met this Mr Wayne afterall._

A simple thought that makes her smile. Yes that would be more than acceptable. She would be the judge. She would judge him for how he acts. Judge him for how he interacts around her. If he is as honorable as her past self believed then perhaps he is worthy of being called a champion. Her champion. Mother Nature's Champion. But for now that would have to wait. For now with one last glance she looks back around at the laboratory that starts to come ablaze. Starts to lit up with glass vials exploding from intense heat. Takes one last look back at her former life. A life that the moment her feet touch the outside world and she breathes in fresh air becomes her past. The moment she stepped out of the laboratory no longer was Pamela Isley standing before you. No now stood a new foe. A new woman born from the planet. A planet that had given birth to its champion. Given birth to Poison Ivy.


	3. First Meeting

Mr Freeze. That is the name of the latest criminal that has made their way into Gotham City. or so she is told. The Gotham Gazette. A newspaper that was often her reliable source for anything that went on in Gotham City. A city across the world from her. A city that she travels to now with her eyes glued to the laptop screen in front of her. A piece of technology that she used to love. Used to spend hours scrolling through the web. This piece of technology that now makes her wrinkle her nose in absolute disgust with mere thoughts of what needed to be destroyed to make such an object but no matter. It was proving to be useful to her. This newspaper company was proving to be useful to her. Even now as she sits silently in her seat as the airplane continues to hover high up in the air with her destination a mere couple of hours away. More than enough time for her to dig up any last minute information and the latest news? This latest news was nothing short of interesting. A man that she might have called a god in another life. To have the ability to freeze people on sight like the harshest of winters using some kind of freezing gun? That is nothing short of impressive in her eyes but even more impressive than him is another. A figure that she would often see in every single Gotham Gazette news article. A man that would be featured on the front page along with an article about a certain billionaire. A man that at first glance intrigued her greatly. So much so that she couldn't help but continue to dig up older articles in hope of seeing his face once again. Hoping to catch another article about him and what she found? What she found shocked her to her bones. Made this pleasant chill run up and down her spine.

The Batman. That is what they called him. The Dark Knight. The Caped Crusader. Oh they have so many little nicknames for him. She liked to refer to him as a warrior. A warrior that further she dug into Gotham City's past the more she was intrigued. Intrigued by all of his conquests. Intrigued from all of the battles he has won over the years against some of the deadliest villains that Gotham City has seen to date. A man that even now as she looks down at a recent photograph of him across the laptop's screen makes her heart soar. Makes her heart beat loudly in her chest. A man that intrigues her. A man that she must have. A man that she would have and make her own daring anybody or anything to get in her way. Especially this Mr Freeze that she keeps being mentioned throughout the article. A minor nuisance that could become a problem if she was reading the latest article right. How this villain had broken into a museum and came away with a prized diamond being held inside despite the best efforts of both Batman and his partner in crime fighting Robin. Efforts that had only been met with failure when this villain had escaped with this prized diamond. She figured it must have been a mistake made by his newfound sidekick that allowed this villain to get away. Everything she has ever read about this Batman proved this to be true. She would just have to wait until she arrived in Gotham City and met this masked hero personally. A hero that she couldn't wait to meet face to face. A thought that makes her lean back to rest her head against the headrest of her seat. Makes a small smile form across her face that is noticed by a very few. The very few that continue to stare at her from their seats when they think she doesn't notice.

A small change from her previous life. Pamela Isley never had gotten these looks before. Had never gotten these lustful looks from anyone before except from Jason Woodrue but Poison Ivy? She was receiving them. Had received them the moment she had stepped foot into the airport purchasing a one way ticket to Gotham City. Such looks that made her smile inside at the attention she was receiving and yet a piece of her didn't really care about any of them. No only one name had been on her mind and now there were two. Two different men that she needed to meet face to face to judge if they are worthy of being called friend. If they are worthy of being called a champion to the planet. Being worthy of being declared her champion like many of the idiots sitting around her believe but first? Before she was to meet these men there was still one more thing she needed to do. A small test for herself to see what this new found body is capable of. What these new abilities of hers are capable of. Ever since she had emerged from the planet that had protected her and transformed her so kindly she has felt so different. Has felt as though there is more to her abilities than what she has seen so far. Abilities that she couldn't wait to explore further once this plane landed in Gotham City.

* * *

" My father once told me, "To Succeed, we need only pick a star and follow it." And so Wayne Enterprises is donating the world's most advanced telescope to Gotham's Observatory Restoration Project. With any luck this telescope will give future generations a chance to follow their own stars."

A small speech never spoken better. She has to admit up close and personal he wasn't sore on the eyes. Next to a certain caped crusader that she hoped to soon meet she could stare at this specimen that is standing on the second level of the Observatory looking down towards the gathered crowd of news reporters for hours feeling totally content. A man that just radiates confidence and yet radiates something else. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Not yet anyways. A man that she keeps her eyes on as she slowly moves through the crowd without anyone noticing. Without anyone paying attention to her allowing her to sneak away while every continues to focus on Bruce Wayne whom smiles down towards the news reporters that take countless pictures of him from down below. A man that she had planned to meet once she got accustomed to this city but fate has a way of changing one's plans. Has a way of speeding things up quite a bit and she is no different.

" Brucey? Is it true that this new telescope can see all around the globe?"

" Yes. If you'll watch these monitors right here. Dr Lee?"

Seeing everyone's attention drifting over towards the scientist standing by the main monitor of the satellite along with his assistant breathing a quick sigh in relief that goes unheard seeing movement out of the corner of his eye down below glancing down for a brief moment as he sees a glimpse of brown locks disappear around shaking his head slowly Bruce turns to look back towards the scientists that continue to explain how the telescope works to the gathered masses. A telescope that he hoped would turn out to be a great donation to The Gotham Observatory. His words that he had spoken earlier had been the truth. He hoped future generations would come here to this observatory to use this wonderful piece of technology as they see fit. Generations that wouldn't need to worry about going out towards crime filled streets every single night. Wouldn't have to worry about going down any dark alleyways. Wouldn't have to worry about being mugged or assaulted when the sun goes down. A dream that he hoped one day would become a reality allowing him to hang up his cowl for good. To live a life without Batman needing to patrol the streets. What seems like an impossible dream but a dream he continues to stride for.

" Just don't point it at my bedroom."

A comment that suddenly makes the crowd gathered down below to start to laugh. Some that just smile up towards him with seductive looks across their faces. Especially the ladies gathered down below but none are as big as one woman that hears the little comment being echoed down the halls. Echoes through the second level of the observatory as she makes her way towards him. As she comes to a stop leaning against a nearby wall with her arms crossed over her chest just listening to the rest of the speech in silence. That is until she hears her que and sees the gathered crowd following after the two scientists while Bruce Wayne hangs in the back with a few of the higher ups on the second level. A chance that she takes to reveal her as she leans off from her spot and slowly makes her way forward. Movement that is seen instantly and before she knows it a small group of police officers gather around her.

" Miss? You need to stop!"

A shout that is heard across the second level. A shout that draws everyone's attention. Draws his attention to her. Draws the millionaire's attention to her making their eyes meet. Such eyes that she stares deeply into as a seductive smile briefly comes across her face before without showing any sort of fear despite all of the officers surrounding her slowly Isley makes her way forward causing the officer standing in front of her to back pedal with his right hand in front of him while his left inches for the baton strapped to his belt.

" Out of my way you fascist bulldog."

" You have to have an appointment to see Mr Wayne."

" I don't need an appointment. If you don't believe me then why don't you ask Mr Wayne yourself."

Such a comment that draws shocked reactions from everyone standing around Bruce Wayne. As for the man himself? Deep inside he can't help but feel intrigued by this unknown woman slowly approaching him. A woman that radiates such confidence. Radiates this sense of superiority around her. A woman the moment she gets a short distance away without glancing away from her reaching out Bruce waives off the police officers before any of them have a chance to respond earning mixed looks from everyone from behind him.

" A little overprotective but you're not gonna hurt me, Miss?

" Dr. Pamela Isley."

Extending her hand out only to feel him take her hand within his own for a firm shake not a second after extending it out giving him a smile that is easily returned seeing the small gathered crowd behind him leaning forward to take a better glance her way with a few pointing out a few microphones over Bruce Wayne's shoulder trying to get every single word that is spoken on tape sending a knowing look his way keeping her hand pinned on the folder hidden deep inside of her jacket with a quick motion over her shoulder Isley watches a look of understanding come across his face.

" If I may have a brief moment of your time. I shall not take long. Only a few moments."

" Of Course."

Taking a step forward only to feel a hand coming down to rest on his shoulder giving the crowd behind him a reassuring smile making his way over towards Isley extending his arm out for her to take earning a grateful smile the moment she locks their arms together without any delay Bruce slowly leads her away from the crowd while a few officers follow in the distance with their eyes trained on her retreating back. A woman that he can't help but keep glancing down towards as he leads her away. This woman for some odd reason the more seconds that tick on by the more he is intrigued by her. This unique woman close up is beautiful. Especially from the hidden beauty he can see underneath her glasses that just seem out of place on her for some odd reason. Perhaps reading glasses of some sort?

" Now doctor? What can I do for you?"

" Actually, I already work for you or did. Your arboreal preservation project in South America."

" Umm hmm. We cut our funding. There was a conflict of ideologies. Dr. Woodrue was a lunatic."

" I see you knew him."

" I may have had the displeasure in meeting him once or twice. You?"

" Oh I could say the same."

Glancing his way seeing the faint smile across his face that makes one of her own briefly come across her face feeling them coming to a complete stop unhooking her arm from his own taking out the contents from a folder in her hands turning to face him fully turning over the printed papers out Isley extends them out towards a curious Bruce Wayne that takes them and starts to look down towards them with his eyes quickly turning serious. A look that she doesn't get a read on right away but a look that as she watches him in silence she sees softening. The very look she was hoping to see across his face. Only know she needed to hear the words. She would not be satisfied with a simple look. Any look could satisfy a person. Any look could send mixed signals that could be taken any way someone would want. But the words? They are more powerful than any look he could possibly muster up.

" What you are looking at is a proposal showing how Wayne Enterprises can immediately cease all actions that toxify our environment. Forget the stars for a moment. Look here at the Earth our mother,our womb. She deserves your loyalty and protection."

Taking a moment allowing her words to sink in seeing his eyes glance up for a brief moment to meet her own leaning forward causing the officers in the distance to go on alert softly Isley whispers into his ear.

" I know of the great lengths that you have gone to save the planet already. All I ask is you take another step forward in saving the planet. You have done so already. Why not take another step forward? What is stopping you? Is it money? Little pieces of paper that mean nothing to the planet. No, I don't think so. I've done my research on you Mr Wayne. You have already had what many would consider considerable losses in funding such projects to save rain forests and endangered species across the planet."

Leaning back awaiting his answer ignoring the officers that continue to stare at her from afar with accusing looks as though expecting her to try and pull something after a few seconds Isley watches Bruce lift his eyes up away from the documents in his hands.

" Well your intentions are noble but no diesel fuel for heat,no coolants to preserve food millions of people would die of cold and hunger alone."

A point that she knew would come up at some point. Did she care about the mammals that so easily destroy the planet and continue to do so every single day? No not even the slightest but she knew he would. She knew this point would be brought up in this conversation. A well thought out point on his part that usually many wouldn't be quick on their feet to come up with. A worthy foe in this game of whits.

" However your proposal intrigues me in a few areas and if you are willing to i am willing to discuss more about this proposal of yours in private if you are free say Friday night?"

Words that the moment they escape her lips make a genuine smile come across her face. It was a start. It wasn't a yes noir was it a no but what it presents is a chance. A chance for her to help steer him into her way of thinking. Thinking after their next meeting he would have or be left the very same as one Jason Woodrue making her smile even widen at the mere thought of holding the life of who could be considered to be the most powerful man in all of Gotham City in the palms of her hands.

" I would like that."


	4. The Turkish Bath

The Turkish Bath. A small secluded building just on the outskirts of the city. A place that looks very fitting for a potential hideout. A potential base of operations. A place not too far away from the city and yet not in it as well. This place is well hidden. A place that she can envision a rather impressive garden growing in. Her garden. Her greenhouse. A greenhouse in which the likes that has never been seen before. A greenhouse that would bring forth a new era but first she had to deal with the old tenants. The very same tenants that she can hear just on the other side of his barred off entrance door. Tenants that can be barely heard over the loud music playing from the inside.

_Perfect._

A scenario that fitted her just fine. A scenario that would help solve so many of her problems. Would help suppress the noise that would soon come from the other side of this door. Would soon suppress the screams that will echo through these chambers. Such screams that she can hear now making her smile as she leans her head back with this pleasant chill running up and down her spine. That is until she turns her head back forward and reaches up to throw back the hood of her green cloak before slowly she kneels down to the ground gently placing a large duffle bag to the ground. A duffle bag whose contents are quickly spread out.

Contents of large glass containers. Containers containing plants in which have never been seen before. Plants in which none would ever suspect. Plants that move in their glass containers. Plants that as though they are staring at their mother go over and lean against the glass. Some in which have faces. Some in which sharp thorns are seen growing very slowly. Such a sight that makes her smile and lean her cheek lovingly against the glass before very gently she places the container back down on the ground and grabs a hold of a small shovel to dig a hole for each of them. Holes that are dug in no time with each plant being put inside with a sprinkle of unique water being dosed on them. This water that has an instant effect on them. Has this great effect on each of their sizes as they start to grow. As they start to expand. Plants that were only mere inches long now turning into feet. Now expanding beyond her very height. A sight that just makes her smile as one plant leans down towards her before she strokes her hand lovingly across its spine causing a few flowers to blossom.

But a sight she would admire another time. For now she has work to do. Such a thought that makes her retract her hand and once again turn her attention back towards the barricaded door. This entrance door with a small opening just big enough for her to fit through and she does just that silently making her way through with a couple of vines slithering in behind her at her feet. Vines that silently follow her as she silently stalks her way forward with a sway in her hips. With her eyes darting around her surroundings. Such surroundings that needed a much needed makeover in her opinion. The walls are covered in dirt and mold. Tarps of different kinds could be seen across the ceilings and a few of the walls. These tarps that somehow glow with special material and this music. This music just makes her cringe inside. This type of music would not be acceptable inside of her garden. Not when her children needed to grow. Not when her babies are still neutering.

Babies that would be well fed if what she is seeing is real. Too good to be real if she said so herself. A small group of unexpecting victims sitting around a small fire. These five victims that wouldn't know what hits them until it's too late. These five uniquely dressed foes dressed all the same. Black sweatshirts and sweatpants with this unique symbol across each. Their little club symbol if she thought any better. Their faces all painted with this green glowing makeup mixed together with black and white in this green skull pattern. But they do not need to worry. Once she is done with them none of this would matter. Not anymore anyways.

Not when who she presumes to be the leader looks up from his seat and spots her from the other side of this empty chamber. A look that quickly is followed by all of his little followers that snap their attention to where their leader is looking. A leader that licks his green lips as he gets up from his little handmade throne and leaps down from the steps while his followers get up from their seats and start to spread out. Licks his lips at what he sees. A sight that would make any man drool. That is the look she was going for. This skin tight green dress that leaves nothing to the imagination. This dress that hugs her curves perfectly. This dress with these green leggings that go all the way down her smooth flawless legs right down to her green boots. These leggings that are matched with these long green fingerless gloves that go all the way up to her elbows. An outfit that she knew would make any man drop down to his knees and worship her on sight. Though there's only one man that she would have any sort of satisfaction in seeing do so. A man that soon she will meet. Soon she will ensnare and make her own.

" Hello my pretty,pretty,pretty."

A small flirty waive that is not returned although it amuses her a great deal. The look in his eyes. The look in all of his followers' eyes. That is the very look she was hoping to receive from them. The very same look that she hoped she would see whenever anyone was foolish enough to cross paths with Poison Ivy. A woman to be reckoned with and with these five individuals this would be the first step of many for her to ascend up to godhood.

" Hello yourself."

" You look good enough to eat."

Sending a seductive smile his way that just makes his eyes widen without looking away reaching down very slowly Ivy drops down her cloak allowing it to fall freely behind her causing every single one of the individuals before her to have their eyes widen and lick their lips. This sight that only makes her smile widen even further as she glances around at each and every one of their faces before her eyes are trained back on their leader that inches silently closer.

" That I am. Come and get me if you can."

Blowing a kiss the leader's way turning on her heels making sure to put a little extra sway in her hips glancing over her shoulder to send a wink his way without any delay Ivy goes back from where she once came causing every single one of them to react. Cause for every single one of them to rush from their spots to follow after her with the leader ahead of the pack. These individuals that slowly follow after her with bad intentions in their minds. With lust filled eyes as they follow after her into the darkness. This darkness that consumes her before suddenly the sound of her heels clanging against the ground come to an halt. Until she slowly turns to look back their way with a sinister smile. This smile that is met with confusion before suddenly the sound of her snapping her fingers echoes through the empty chambers. Until the impossible happens. Until they feel the ground start to shake making them pause. Making them reach out towards each other to stay upright as the pavement below them starts to crack. Starts to break apart as though an earthquake is occuring. This shaking that comes to a stop leaving a large crack between them and her.

A crack every single one of them looks at with fearful eyes before they look back towards Ivy only to have their eyes go wide as saucers when they see her smile only widening. An image one of them would last remember when a vine comes soaring out from the crack wrapping around the neck of one of the gang members. This vine that his hands instantly go up towards in an attempt to free himself as every other individual backs away with shock riddled across their faces. A vine that suddenly as though sensing his resistance springs forth thorns that go straight through his neck splattering his blood across the walls. Splattering his fellow gang members that leap back with fright with some dropping down to the ground. That is until they snap back up when in a flash he is gone when the vine retracts dragging him down with it into the crack. Such a sight every single one of them stares at in horror before a sinister giggle causes them to look back up towards Ivy finding her grinning sinsterly. A look that makes every single one of them backpedal with the leader pushing his followers back with his eyes still trained on her grinning face.

This look of shock that quickly turns to horror when even more vines emerge from the crack. These vines that crack down on the pavement like a whip splitting it even more making their back pedals quickly turn into runs. Some in which come to an adburnt halt when vines slash through the air wrapping around some of their ankles with their thorns driving deep into their skin making them scream out in pain. Screams that get louder as they are dragged across the pavement as they scratch and claw trying to get away before they too disappear into the darkness. Such screams that are ignored as the leader as his remaining follower rush towards the nearest exit. Rush towards the barricaded entrance door. A door that seems so close as they see the small amount of light creeping its way through the openings between the wood. A light that gives birth to hope inside that they might be able to get away. That they might be able to make a getaway and come back with even more men to deal with this deranged bitch. A slither of hope that dies with one of them when suddenly an thorn attached to the end of a vine comes crashing through the back of the follower and straight through his chest causing him to spit up a mouthful of blood as blood trickles down his open wound. A sudden strike that drops the leader down on his ass before he quickly backpedals and turns scrambling towards the barricade when he sees the follower being ripped back into the darkness.

An opening that he doesn't break his stride as he approaches making him leap forward with his right shoulder in front of him smashing one of the wooden boards clean in half before he falls chest first to the ground as wood shards scatter all around him. Wood shards that he pays no mind to as he scrambles up to his feet before the moment he snaps his head up instantly the leader drops down on his ass and backpedals until his back hits the barricade. As his eyes go wide in shock at what he sees in front of him. What could only be described as some kind of mutated plants. Plants that soar upwards taller than any creature or being he has ever seen. These plants that have found their way to attach to the sides of the walls making long green vines run up and down them. These plants that blossum all around with many more starting to grow from the cracks.

A sight that he stares at in horror before one plant catches his eye. One very large plant that somehow turns towards him. A plant that he can't look away from as it does something he never thought was possible. Like a venus fly trap opens its mouth as though showing its teeth to him. A sight he can't look away from unknown that a vine slowly trickles out from the barricade followed by another. Vines that slither closer and trickle up the back of his sweatshirt before suddenly they make their presence felt when they wrap around each of his wrists and pin him back to the wall. This grip that he tries desperately to break as he lunges forward only to be snapped back to the barricade with tremendous force. Such force his vision gets blurry when the back of his head smashes into the wooden planks. Planks that creak from the force before suddenly he feels the weight of the barricades leaving his back when he feels himself being lifted up high into the sky.

Feels his shoulders popping out of joint before the barricade is smashes into pieces causing a dust cloud to form. A dust cloud with numerous vines hovering all around with Ivy standing directly in the middle looking up towards him. A woman that he looks down towards in horror as vines circle around her. As some wrap around her and slowly lift her up into the air. Such a sight that makes his eyes go wide in disbelief as before long she is nearly nose to nose with him. As she is so close he can feel her hot breath hitting his face. As he stares into her green eyes that stare at him in amusement. This amusement he can't look away from as her right hand comes down to rest against his cheek. A feeling that makes his eyes dart down to her hand before back to her green eyes and that is when he sees her eyes change. Sees the amusement disappear into anger before he lets out a small scream when he feels her slashing his cheek with her nails leaving a deep gash across his face. A gash that drips blood down below as the vines around her retract her from him before he lets out another scream when a vine comes up and slashes him in the chest from his right shoulder all the way down to his ribs tearing his sweatshirt up. A slash that is followed by another when another vine comes forth slashing him from his left shoulder down to his ribs. Such vicious slashes that makes him let out loud screams of pain before they are silenced when a vine wraps tightly around his throat making his mouth snap shut.

This feeling that makes his eyes go even wider as he stares into her furious green eyes before another snap of her fingers causes him to feel himself slowly be driven down. Being pulled down makes him look down before his eyes go wide in horror when he sees the venus fly trap waiting for him down below with it's mouth wide open. A sight that makes him furious pull on his binds as he is inched closer and closer before he lets out a muffled scream when he is dropped inside of the venus fly trap with its mouth closing shut behind him.

A sight that Ivy watches with an emotionless expression as she hears his screams from inside before a sickening crunch followed by another echoes silencing his screams. Before a satisfied smile comes across her face when she sees blood spilling out from the venus fly trap's mouth. A sight she smiles happily at before with a turn on her heels she makes her way back inside of what now would be her new home.


	5. Diamonds Are Forever

" Ladies and gentlemen….Gossip Gerty of Good Morning Gotham and I welcome you to the gem of the evening."

A sight that earns gasps all around the room especially from the ladies. A prized necklace. A prized diamond necklace that is revealed by Commissioner Gordon. A prize that would be used as bait on this given night. Bait to lower a certain cold hearted villain into a trap. He could only hope that nobody would be hit in the crossfires. It is a risky plan. That he already knew. Not because of the priceless diamonds that could be swiped from anyone in the room if the villain decided to make an appearance. No money was no issue to him and never would be. No what was risky was the gathered crowd. A crowd he didn't think would be this big. Didn't think he would see so many of Gotham City's wealthiest in the crowd. An unexpecting crowd that just looks up towards the stage in awe as he stands besides Robin along with the hosts of the party while Commissioner Gordon holds up a large black box containing the prized diamond necklace for the crowd to see.

" Our own Commissioner Gordon displaying the famed Heart of Isis on loan from the collection of my close personal friend, Bruce Wayne."

A statement itself that draws applause from the crowd. Such applause that he has to fight back a smile as he keeps his eyes scanning the crowd. Keeps his eyes darting around the room for anything out of place. A task that would be very hard on this night with the setup around him. An almost jungle-like setup. Performers dressed up as Tarzan and Jane swinging back and forth between setup platforms that look like the rainforest. Some performers dressed up like giant purple apes. Such disguises that cover their whole entire bodies. Those are the ones that he keeps his eyes on the most. He wouldn't be surprised to see them suddenly rip off their masks and costumes revealing the familaur look of Mr Freeze's hired guns. But so far they haven't shown to be anything other than performers.

" Think Freeze will take the bait?"

Snapping out of his thoughts glancing over towards Robin seeing his head turned to look his way turning his attention back towards the room with a subtle nod Batman scans through the room once again making his companion do the same.

" He'll be here."

A companion that he couldn't help but be concerned about. Especially the last time they had gone out together to face this foe. An encounter that had left Robin engulfed in ice with his quick thinking and some could say unbelievable luck being able to save him before he met a cold icy death. A sidekick that is still ruff around the edges. Even after all of the combat simulations he has done. A sidekick that always never keeps a cool head. He has seen the way he fights. Has seen the look in his eyes whenever he would deal a blow to one of their enemies. This look of hatred. This look of anger. Such a look he thought would have died with Harvey Dent but he guessed wrong. It was as he said long ago to him. Something he wished wasn't true for his younger companion. Even with the death of his parent's killer the pain would still remain. Would end up growing stronger if you allowed it too. If you continued to walk down the same path that he does.

" To dance with one of our fabulous flowers with the famed diamond draped around her neck."

" Let's start the bidding!"

This announcement that earns another loud applause from the crowd meanwhile just behind them a lone gorilla makes their way up a stage where a few dancers are seeing dancing seductively behind the crowd. Some dancers in which are pushed gently to the side when one of this gorilla's costume hands pushes them out of their path making them stare at the costumed being with a look of annoyance underneath their own masks. A sight that goes unnoticed by all those inside of the room as every member of the gathered crowd stares up towards the stage where a group of what could be called incredibly beautiful women are seen standing on the edge of the stage with smile across their faces hoping to gain bids from the crowd.

" I'll give 10,000 for the orchid!"

An opening bid that makes ohs and ahs erupt from the crowd as the selected lady smiles brightly and waives at the crowd while every other woman apart of the contest glance at her with friendly smiles. A contest that two don't pay any attention to as they continue to look around the room waiting for something to happen. Waiting for this Mr Freeze to make a dramatic entrance. An entrance that has yet to occur making them go on alert. That is until a sight draws each of their attention. The sight of one costumed gorilla making their way to stand on the edge of the stage right across the room from the contestants. Such a sight that makes Batman's hand inch towards his utility belt with the clear intention to grab a hold of a batarang if need be at any sudden moment.

" Boys please let's show some gusto!"

Such a statement that earns laughs from the crowd before suddenly the laughs halt when the music erupting around the room changes. As the lights inside of the whole entire room dip slightly into this red aura. As they new slow beat echoes through the room before everyone's attention is drawn to the lone gorilla on the stage across from the competitors. A gorilla that slowly starts to dance moving their arms slowly back and forth across their body. Arms that slowly lift upwards before their right gloved hand is taking off revealing a delicate feminine hand underneath. A hand that is quickly joined by the other when its left glove is slowly taken off and joins the other down on the stage. Such hands revealing green nail poiish. Revealing gold leaf patterns at the end of her fingerless gloves. These hands that come up and slowly remove their mask revealing the beauty underneath. Revealing red locks underneath. Revealing a beautiful face with the makings of a green domino mask made of the same material as the leaf patterns just above her eyes covering her eyebrows. Revealing a pair of green eyes that stare across the room at another.

Eyes that never look away from her target as she flutters her eyes causing gasps of awe to echo from the gathered crowd down below that look up her way. A crowd that suddenly she breaks off eye contact to glance down towards as she leans her hand down to the side with her right hand coming up palm open before a pink and red powered substance is blown. This substance that spreads across the room hitting everything in its path. Hitting every single member of the gathered crowd making their eyes go wide as bright smiles come across their faces. Hitting each of the members on the stage opposite of her. Making Commissioner Gordon's eyes widen and his mouth drop slightly open. Making Robin breath in the substance before this almost lustful look comes across his face while the same can almost be seen across Batman's face. His look intrigues her the most and makes a genuine smile come across her face. A look that isn't like the other mindless sheep around her. No with the way he is looking at her it was as though he was fighting off the effects of her special love powder. But no matter. This only proved to her just how much they belonged together. Just showed without a shadow of a doubt that they belonged together. A man that could fight off the effects of her special dose of Poison Ivy powder is a man that would gain her full attention unlike the bird boy by his side. A young man that looks so love struck like a love sick puppy that would do anything she asked like the rest of this pathetic crowd.

A crowd that sways with the music. Sways with her movement as she wiggles out of her gorilla costume and drops it down to the floor down below causing even more awes to erupt when her outfit is revealed. An outfit that shines brightly like a diamond. As she poses seductively swaying her hips slightly causing even more lustful looks to come from down below. A pose she stays in as she turns to look over her shoulder back at the stage in one hero's direction sending him a seductive wink in the process. A look that although his face doesn't show it his eyes do. Show something within them that pleases her greatly before to the shock of most of the crowd she turns her head back forward and allows herself to fall off the stage earning gasps all around. Gasps that turn into awes when she is caught by members of the crowd and placed down onto her feet facing the stage of the competitors. A stage that as any goddess should is lead to with two men gently holding each of her hands with one hand resting down at her side leading her forward while performer after performer lays down on the ground allowing her to walk across their exposed backs. Performers that keep getting back in line as she slowly approaches the stage before the moment she reaches the stage two gloves hands reach down and help pull her up onto the stage. The gloved hands belonging to the heroes of the hour with her eyes only trained on one.

" Hi there."

Eyes that she is forced to look away from before she can say a single word when an announcer that had been clearly hit with a good amount of her powder comes over and puts a microphone up in front of her face with his love struck look across his face.

" And you are?"

Looking down towards the crowd seeing the very same looks across each of their faces paying a quick glance Batman's way out of the corner of her eye seeing that his look hasn't changed like many of the mindless sheep that are willing to do her bidding down below feeling pleased inside Ivy keeps her eyes trained forward towards the crowd paying no mind to the announcer standing right by her side inching closer as though trying to get her to look his way.

" Poison….Poison Ivy."

A name the moment it escapes her lips causes gasps to echo through the room. Gasps coming from all around her that she pays no mind to as she focuses her full attention on Batman. The caped crusader that up close and personally makes her insides melt. Make her lips curl upward as she stares into his eyes. These eyes that remain focused unlike everyone else in the room. A truly worthy mammal to stand by her side but first a small test. A simple test to do as she brings her right hand back up and blows a small portion of her powdered dust in his face. Dust that she sees taking effect for a quick moment as his eyes flutter shut with this dazed look before he shakes it off along with the dust that lingers in the air around him. An impressive feat that only makes her smile widen at the achievement.

So far he is everything she could have hoped for. Everything she could have dreamed of. A man that could fight off the effects of her love powder. Could look at her and not stare with lustful looks like the rest of the mammals around the room. A man that had at first intrigued her but now? Now she knew it was something else. Now she knew this was fate. They were destined to be together. Destined to rule over this planet together. Her alter ego that she uses out of this costume could have Bruce Wayne. That is if he is worthy of being called a champion of the planet. Poison Ivy on the other hand would have the real prize. Have the Caped Crusader. The Dark Knight all to herself. The protector of Gotham City.

" Ummm."

Retracting her hand back to her side turning fully to press her back against his kevlar leaning her head back until their heads almost meet with a seductive smile reaching back Ivy lays her hands down against Batman's sides causing his eyes to snap up and meet her own with a hint of something lurking behind them. This look that makes a cold shiver run up and down her spine as her fingers rub the rubber of his suit.

" Why not send junior home early? I've got some wild oats to sow. My garden does need tending."

Words that are well received as he sees his eyes widen for a brief moment making her smile before she leans off from him breaking off contact to make her way around him heading directly towards a dumbstruck Commissioner Gordon that is barely holding up the black box containing the diamond necklace for everyone to still see. A necklace that shines brightly at her making her lips curl upward as her hands reaching out slowly for it not being met with any sort of resistance.

" I'll take it from here pal."

" Wouldn't you like the earrings too?"

Ignoring the old man that keeps staring at her with this dumbstruck expression clasping the ends of the diamond necklace together around her neck making the diamonds shine brightly just underneath her neck and right above her cleavage with a lone red diamond shining brightly turning around to face Batman once again reaching out Ivy gently swipes the microphone out from the announcer's hand and turns to give The Dark Knight a quick wink before turning to address the crowd.

" Some lucky boy is about to hit the honey pot. I'll include an evening of my company for the winner. I'll bring everything you see here plus everything you don't."

Such a bold statement that causes loud gasps to erupt from the crowd from most of the men in attendance. But the reaction she was looking for from Batman is all she cared about and she is not disappointed when she sees his eyes once again go wide for a split moment. A moment however she had seen quite clearly. This look that she knew her champion would not let her down. Would not allow another man the pleasure of having her company. Not even for a single second.

" I bid 50,000 dollars for Poison Ivy!"

" 100,000!"

" And I'll bid 500,000 dollars!"

Such high numbers that keep making the crowd go even crazier. But they didn't matter. The money didn't matter. No what mattered to her was how he would react to all of this and he doesn't disappoint when the next words that he speaks silences the crowd.

" One million dollars."

A number that makes every one of the bidders down below go into a frenzy talking with one another. Makes a pleased smile come across her face as she stares into his eyes. A sight that she could look at for hours before their silent moment is broken up when she sees Robin giving Batman an angry look out of the corner of her eye before his eyes are drawn to her.

" Two million."

" You don't have it. Three million."

" I'll borrow it from you. Four million."

" Five million."

" That's a utility belt not a money belt six million."

These large numbers the bigger they get makes even more shocked gasps escape the lips of the gathered crowd. Makes Ivy's pleased expression deepen as she looks back between the heroes only caring about one of them. A hero that to her shock along with the rest of the crowd suddenly pulls out from his utility belt out of all of the things a Gotham City debit card making more shocked gasps erupt from the crowd down below.

" Seven million. Never leave the cave without it."

A moment that makes her feel so warm inside. A moment that makes her eyes lit up as she sees these two crime fighters staring each other down with her in the middle. A sight that draws even more shocked looks from the gathered crowd that doesn't believe what they are seeing is real. A moment she could let go on and on but she has proven her point. He has passed her test with flying colors causing her to slide over towards Batman's side with her left hand coming down to rest against his kevlar with her right arm sliding around his waist as she leans her body against his side. This sudden motion that draws a look of outrage from Robin that looks her way with this look of betrayal across her face.

" You two boys aren't going to start fighting over little old me now are you? Especially when I've already made my choice."

Ignoring the betrayed look filled with hateful eyes that are being directed Batman's way by Robin turning her back to the sidekick to focus solely upon the hero that she is leaning against reaching around him until her arms are around the back of his cowl smiling seductively at him the moment she leans forward to reward her champion suddenly the sound of glass shattering echoes through the room. Glass coming from the entrance doors leading into the room that makes the gathered crowd jump up in surprise. Makes screams to echo from the crowd as they try to run away to any nearby exits as this armored spike vehicle pushes its way into the room and comes to an halt. This armored vehicle whose ceiling opens up revealing the ice cold look of Mr Freeze smiling at the chaos that is going on all around him. These pure blue eyes that look up from inside of his suit at the stage where Ivy still has her arms wrapped around the back of Batman's cowl while Robin's body is snapped around to face him with revenge filled eyes.


	6. Breaking The Ice

_That dreadful man!_

So many curse words echoing through her mind but all were the same in the end. This man. This villain. This so called Mr Freeze was ruining everything. Was ruining her night. Ruining her plan. A well thought of plan that is coming crashing down before her very eyes. A plan created the moment she heard about this dreadful party through the grapevine. A party that served to be the perfect place for her first encounter with him. With her champion. A place she would make sure her intentions were made crystal clear if he was to pass a series of her tests. Such tests that he had passed with flying colors but before she could award him this man had showed up. This abomination. This monster that was not mother nature's doing. That she was quite sure of. A monster in the likes of which she has never seen before. This almost robotic man that emerges out from this armored spiked vehicle of his while numerous men leap out dressed in hockey gear. Jump out wiedling hockey sticks while he himself pulls out a large gun. This giant almost bazooka like gun and points it down towards the scrambling and screaming crowd. A gun that she had only read about once before but now sees it in action. See this blue beam come soaring out hitting citizens one after another engulfing them in ice freezing them right where they are. Turning them into ice sculptures with looks of fear frozen across their faces.

_Impressive._

An impressive sight. This gun that has god like powers but no matter. He was no god. He wasn't even worthy of being in her presence. But this man. This monster would yet allow another test to be dished out. A test for her champion to see how he reacts. How he responds to facing off against such a man. If she has seen right this man would prove to be no match for her champion. A champion that has faced off against some of the darkest criminals that have revealed their faces in Gotham City to date.

Such villains as The Joker. A deranged man that dressed up as a clown. This clown that used toxins much like her own but different mixtures causing more deadlier effects. Cause for whoever breathed them in to die a slow painful death with sicking smiles being seen across the victims faces once they were found. A clown that had tried to engulf the city in this toxin before his plan had been thwarted by her champion. Had been stopped when Batman had made his way through the skies with what many called an impressive aircraft to drive the balloons releasing the toxins away from the city. But that had only been the beginning. No what came next made her take pause for a split moment before reading on. The Joker. This deranged clown along with his associates had met their end. What exactly transpired none were too sure. What they did know was one man was found on the lower level of the church that The Joker scrambled into crushed to death from a fall high above from the tallest floor where a struggle had been reported. Another associate that had been found just outside of the church with a armor piercing round lodged deep into his chest. As for The Joker himself? Well he had suffered the worse one. Many people would say the same. The people that had seen his fall. Had seen him trying to climb up a rope to a gateway chopper. Had seen a zip line wrapping around his ankle tightly with the end of a stone gargoyle on the opposite side weighing him down. Slowly driving him down until he could no longer hold on and his body plummeted down to the streets below. A body that landed in such a sickening position many could not even look his way but the very few that did reported he still had the same cold chilling smile across his face.

Next came The Penguin. Oswald Copplepot. The forgotten son. The abandoned son. Oh, she saw many little names he had. This twisted little man that had tried so hard to turn the sheep against her champion. Had tried so hard to have him arrested for crimes he didn't commit. Tried so hard to end him. A little man that too would meet his end at the hands of her champion along with another. A man that had been pulling the strings behind the scenes. The corrupt Max Schreck that was too found dead inside of the dreadful little man's lair. His involvement in all of this was well documented after some digging through his company. As for his death? Well none were certain who had caused it. Was it Batman? Was it Cobblepot? Was it someone else? Questions only one person could answer and one day she would hear it.

The last that had gone toe to toe with her champion ended up with mixed results. Harvey Dent. A once respected man to his peers. The former district attorney of Gotham City. A man that had turned into something else during one of his court cases went bad when a man had thrown acid into his face despite her champion's best efforts to stop it from happening. This acid that made her cringe when she saw a picture of his face. A face that was badly burned on one side while the other remained untouched giving him the name Two Face. A villain that had quickly made a name for himself throughout Gotham City battling her champion making speedy getaways one after another before her champion was finally able to bring an end to his reign in the coming months. A villain that had met his demise inside of an island deep below a rock covered pit. The lair of another villain that too gave her champion trouble. Only this villain still lived to tell the tale. This villain that could be found inside of Arkham. A villain one day she would have to visit herself to hear what truly happened inside of that tower.

But this latest chapter in this story. This so called Mr Freeze could be considered to be the deadliest foe her champion has ever met. Has ever dealt with. More so than The Joker. More so than The Penguin. More so than Two Face or The Riddler. No this man shows no remorse in his actions. It could clearly be seen across his cold features when he fires his freezing gun engulfing any that is hit with its beam.

" Alright everyone. Chill."

Such cold words spoken but not as cold as the beam that is blasted hitting nearby citizens. Hitting one woman that tries to run away only to be engulfed in ice as she runs with her face frozen with fear. As one man with his back turned and his head down is frozen to his spot with a look of shock frozen to his face. This beam that spreads like wildfire engulfing the walls with ice. Spreads freezing fleeing citizens who have a mixture of looks across each of their faces.

This sudden action that makes Ivy feel Batman gently pushing her to the side behind him making her frown behind him before realization quickly comes to her eyes and she watches with a grin him leap off from the stage with Robin following suit to face off against this Mr Freeze. Watches with delight her champion's quick thinking when he retrieves one of his famous grappling hooks from his belt and fires a line dead ahead that strikes the gun in Mr Freeze's hand sending it soaring through the air and into one of the plants nearby.

Such a sudden motion that makes her cheeks flush and her heart race from seeing the display before she watches with a smile him go into action. Go into his element as a few of Mr Freeze's henchmen skate across the ground heading straight for him and Robin while the deranged criminal stalks his way across the room to retrieve his gun. Henchmen that she knew were no match for her champion and she is proven right when with one swift clothesline Batman smashes one henchmen off from his feet while Robin is forced to duck a hocky stick that had been swung at his head by another in a baseball bat motion. A henchman that can't stop his momentum when his raised hockey stick is suddenly grabbed in one of his gloved hands while the other comes up striking the masked man dead center of his face dropping him down to the ice. A scene she can't help but watch with a smile as she watches him in action from the stage. Watches him face off against henchman one after another with each meeting the same end whether it be from a series of punches or kicks.

But every now and then she can't help but look across the room where gun fire could be heard. Gunfire coming from police officers that fire round after round Mr Freeze's way only to have their rounds be deflected off his suit like they are nothing. Officers one after another are taken down when he brings his right arm up and smashes one clean across the side of his head making him flip through the air and out of her sight before another is sent flying into a few officers gathered right behind him when he tries to reload his handgun. Such a sight that might have stopped her dead in her tracks in another life but not this time. She already has chosen her champion and knows fully well what he is capable of. What she wasn't sure of was if this man knew he was estimating her champion?

A champion that she looks back down towards seeing him backing up towards the stage blocking slash after slash using the talons attached to his forearms before to her shock and delight he flips over two henchmen using their hockey sticks as a catapult and delivers the finishing blow in the form of a spinning heel kick that lands clean against each of their heads dropping both almost instantly upon contact. This motion that she watches feeling quite impressed before she watches her champion go off to face off against a few henchmen that are starting to gang up on Robin. These henchmen she knew would receive the same fate as the others before something coming towards her out of the corner of her eye makes her look away and up. A sight that is recognized as Mr Freeze swinging down towards her from one of the vines making her eyes widen for a brief moment before she watches him land down next to her with a tremendous thud when the feet of his suit smash down hard onto the stage. Makes these chilling blue eyes meet her green own. Makes her warm body shiver slightly from the intense cold radiating off from his suit.

" Well look at you! Let me guess. Plant Girl? Vine Lady? Huh?"

Without looking away showing no fear as she sees him closing the distance between them with this murderous look across her face standing her ground Ivy looks Mr Freeze dead in the eye as she sees movement coming out of the corner of her eye. Sees a black blur turning to look back up towards the stage out of the corner of her eye that makes her hide her smirk.

" Hand over the diamond, Garden Gal or I'll turn you into mulch."

Such words that make her eyes flash anger for a brief moment before a faint smile comes across her face. A smile that slowly widens making a look of confusion be seen in his eyes. Especially when she takes a step back with her smile plastered across her face. A smile that becomes seductive as she raises up her right hand and blows powder into Mr Freeze's face. But to her shock his eyes don't gaze over. The expression across his face doesn't change.

" Pheromone dust. Designed to heat a man's blood. It doesn't work on the cold hearted now if you will please."

Shock that remains across her face for a few seconds before she has to suppress this cold fury that radiates through her. Only one man was supposed to be worthy of resisting her charms. Only her champion was to have the pleasure of being able to resist her. But this man? This monster was something else. A monster that would need to be dealt with and luckily for her a solution is making his presence felt from below the stage as a black blur approaches making her turn to look at Mr Freeze with a grin coming across her face.

" I'm a lover not a fighter but with every Poison Ivy action figure comes complete with….him."

Seeing her point her right index finger over his shoulder not even noticing the zip line that shoots over his shoulder striking clean into the wall the moment his head turns fully suddenly Mr Freeze is forced back groaning in pain when two black boots land clean into his face. This sudden strike that draws blood causing a cut to form across his frozen lips. Cause this surge of anger to radiate through him before he snaps his gun back up towards Batman and Poison Ivy pulling back on the trigger. A beam that to his shock he watches him nothing but the far end wall when Batman leaps off the stage with Ivy wrapped tightly in his arms landing down on the floor before another batarang is whipped up towards him that lands clean against his gun sending his aim upward. Causing ice shards to fall from the ceiling. Some that shatter upon impact once they hit the stage. Others that evaporate in the air giving the stage an almost snowing look.

But a look that can't be admired for long when Batman shoots off another line from his grapple gun and shoots off with an arm around Ivy avoiding a blue beam heading directly for them on the ground. A beam that follows them as they swing through the air across the room until Batman retracts the line slightly and deposits Ivy quickly on the other stage before swinging back towards Mr Freeze. Such a sight that makes her rush over towards the edge seeing him swinging back towards his foe watching him reach back with his free hand into his utility belt before his wrist snaps forward into a throwing motion only to have three small explosions erupt from the stage. Explosions that engulf the stage into smoke making her eyes widen. This smoke that she watches clear slowly with baited breath before her eyes widen when she sees a large hole in the center of the stage where Mr Freeze had once been standing.

This hole that with no time at all she approaches when she grabs a hold of a vine and swings across the room landing down on the stage at almost the same time Robin leaps up onto the stage. A hole the moment she approaches she has to quickly stop and turn away with her hands coming up to shield her face when this cold breeze shoots up the hole. This overwhelming breeze that forces her to plant her feet firmly down as she sees Robin out of the corner of her eye shielding himself with his cape. Such a breeze that after a couple of seconds comes to an sudden halt making her approach the hole with caution. Makes her approach holding her breath before she looks down to find hole after hole trailing downward to the very bottom of the building. A rather impressive feat that she can't help but stare at in awe as she sees down near the lower floors a clear sign of Mr Freeze using his freezing gun as the floors are engulfed in ice. The very same scene that she can barely see at the bottom.

However, what she doesn't see is her champion. Doesn't see any traces of Batman noir Mr Freeze. Such a sight that makes her eyes widen and dart all around looking for a glimpse of black only to find none. But he is there. She just knew it. He wouldn't go down that easily. Wouldn't be out of this fight and neither would she. Though a lover and not much of a fighter when she needed to she had no problem getting her hands dirty. Such a thought that makes her slowly rise up to her feet with this look of determination seeing across her face. A look that is seen by Robin that looks her way with confusion. This confusion that quickly turns into horror when with a quick wink Ivy leaps into the hole feet first before he has a chance to grab her.

This descentsion that she feels as she travels down floor after floor before suddenly she is caught in mid air when a black blur leaps out of nowhere just before she is about to be plunged down another hole. This black blur that catches her bridal style before landing down on his back with her landing down on top of him with her arms around the back of his cowl. A blur that she turns her head towards finding Batman's eyes looking up towards her until their eyes meet. This silent moment that makes her lick her lips as she looks down towards his own. As she slowly inches her face towards his own that seems to be doing the very same. This imidate moment that they are about to share that she will make sure stays in her mind forever.

But fate has other plans when suddenly Batman rolls them across the floor when the sound of Mr Freeze's freezing gun goes off. As this blue beam comes soaring through the opening of the hole engulfing the opening in ice. This ice that quickly spreads across the floor as though Mr Freeze is shooting up from underneath them causing them to roll further across the floor to avoid the intense chill. This cold chill that is felt across the room giving Ivy goosebumps when it makes contact against her exposed skin when the beam is directed elsewhere. Directed at every single window on their floor as though he is trying to contain them inside of an ice chamber.

Such a realization that comes to Batman making him reach into his utility belt with Poison Ivy watching his every move to pull out a metal stick from within that just makes her raise an eyebrow before her eyes widen slightly when she sees a red laser shoot out from the end. This red laser that he slowly circles around them melting away the ice around them before he pockets the device and wraps an arm around her waist making her arms automatically come up to wrap around the back of his cowl. The moment her fingers interlock though she is met with a shock when he drives his boot down hard shattering the ice all around them at the same time he shots a line up towards the ice covered ceiling making the line smash deep into the ice. A line that holds them up as large shards of broken ice come crashing down below before slowly Batman lowers them down through the hole with his eyes darting all around for any sign of Mr Freeze. And all they had to do was follow the trail that he has left behind.

This trail of ice that clearly came from Mr Freeze's gun. This gun that has hit numerous things that had been in his path. Had caused what must have been an incoming vehicle to be turned into an ice sculpture with it's driver frozen inside with this look of shock across his face. Caused for an entire street to be turned into an ice rink with numerous vehicles smashed into nearby buildings when their tires slid across the ice.

A scene that makes Ivy wrinkle her nose at the mere barbaric display in front of her before her eyes are drawn back to Batman when she sees him looking straight ahead with his eyes squinting as though trying to identify something. This look that she follows with her own eyes before suddenly she is tackled to the ground when a blue beam shoots off from the distance aimed directly where she once was. A mere thought that makes a growl escape her lips before she pushes off Batman and goes into a slide across the ice in the opposite direction as the beam follows after her. This slide that ends with her dipping around a nearby corner into an alleyway with the beam hitting the corner causing ice shards to instantly break off and go flying.

This sudden distraction that allows Batman time to take flight using his grappling gun to soar over through the air in the direction of Mr Freeze. A villain whose eyes are trained on the alleyway not even seeing The Dark Knight sail over his shoulder and land behind him before he lets out a grunt when he feels a hard kick landing into the back of his suit making him stumble forward and send his freezing gun flying. This groan that only turns into loud shouts of pain when something comes sticking to his suit with a click. This object that just sends great heat through his suit. This object that is quickly followed by another than another dropping him down to his knees and reach back in a desperate attempt to free himself of these unknown objects.

Such screams that draw Ivy's attention making her duck her head out from behind the corner she is hiding in before her eyes widen when she sees their foe on his knees with nothing but pain riddled across his face trying to reach behind himself for something. An object that comes into view when he turns slightly enough to allow her to see his back. To see what looked to be some kind of mines that glow bright red across his back. Such devices she has never seen before but knew what they were causing. Causing what could be described as this villain's ultimate weakness. Heat. This intense heat she can see steaming off the mines. This heat that must be shooting up through this cold hearted man's body causing an incredible amount of pain. These screams that are suddenly silenced when Batman gives him a clean spinning kick to the head silencing him making Mr Freeze drop down to his side unconscious. A feat that makes her smile brightly at this challenge she knew he would overcome. A smile that is suddenly seen by Batman making their eyes meet. Making a seductive smile come across her face as she slowly stalks her way across the ice with an extra sway in her hips. This walk that would make any man weak at the knees. A walk that ends when she stops right in front of him wrapping her arms gently around the back of his cowl and presses her body up against his kevlar.

" I believe my hero does deserve a kiss. Don't you agree?"


	7. Ensnaring A Bat

_I believe my hero does deserve a kiss. Don't you agree?_

Words that seem to linger in the air. Words that just continue to echo through his mind as he stares into her unmoving eyes. These green eyes that stare happily into his own as her lips curl up into a smile. This seductive smile that would make any man's knees go weak. These red ruby lips that his eyes look down towards for a split second making him lick his lips that just makes her eyes twinkle. Such lips that look so inviting. These lips that very slowly come forward towards him making him slowly do the same. Making his lips come so close to touching her own before the sound of sirens quickly approaching causes their moment to be broken up making them lose eye contact to look towards the disturbance.

Such sirens coming from every single direction where numerous police cruisers can be seen coming flying down the road at such high speed. These cruisers that Ivy can't help but scowl at for a split moment before she schools her facial features when her eyes are drawn back to Batman the moment she feels his hands leaving her hips. This feeling of loss that makes her pout for a moment that just continues to deepen by the second when she sees him paying her no attention and instead favoring to move away from her and back towards the downed Mr Freeze as countless police officers snap out of their cruisers with their weapons drawn and pointed down towards the downed monster.

A monster that she can't help but stare down at with disdain. A truly disgusting creature in her eyes. This mammal that is a true abomination to mother nature herself. Such a creature that hadn't been born like this. No instead it had been created. Created by man's hand. Created by this individual whose motives for committing such crimes against nature are still unknown. But she would find out. Oh she would find out. Nobody can resist her charm. Nobody can resist Poison Ivy when she wants something but first? First she had more pressing matters to attend to. Matters consisting of her black armored champion that stands before the downed monster like a warrior over his conquest.

His latest conquest in this city's rich history. Such a feat that she had watched with her own two eyes knowing that she had made the right choice. He is truly her champion. A champion that she had watched take down insect after insect that dared think they were on the same level as him. Watched as he displayed such great tactics to take down his foes. Watched as he took down this foe. Some may even be foolish enough to call this monster by his feet a god. A god that had fallen to her champion proving that even gods can be defeated. Proving that even gods can bleed. A feat even now she can remember so perfectly making her hot underneath her green dress. Making her desire for her skyrocket. Making her smile seductively as she makes her way over to her unexpecting champion swaying her hips seductively making all those that look her way drool from mere sight. Make every single pair of eyes that look her way follow her with no intention of looking away. Looks that she ignores and insteads focuses on the back of his black cowl.

Her champion that is soon joined by his side kick along with the commissioner of the police force. Two mammals that she could care less about. These two weak minded men that had been so easily transfixed on her with just the smallest of her Poison Ivy powder. Two mammals that shouldn't even be sharing the same battle ground as her champion. Shouldn't be allowed to breath the very same air as he does. Shouldn't be allowed to be allowed to share the accomplishment of his latest conquest. None are worthy of such a feat. Only one person would be allowed such a privilege and she would make her presence felt right here and now as her hands come down to wrap around his waist from behind. As she presses her chest into his back hugging him from behind earning his attention along with his companions. Such mammals that look her way with the same lust filled eyes that were directed her way when she took off her gorilla costume. Looks that she easily ignores focusing on her champion. A champion whose eyes remain focused unlike the dazed looks of his companions. Remain locked on her eyes when any other would have them traveling all down her body. Such eyes that stay trained on her as he turns in her arms and places his hands on her hips allowing her to raise her arms up to wrap them around the back of his cowl earning a few looks. Many angry looks. But none are so obvious than the red and black birdie standing behind her champion. A side kick that stares at the back of his mentor's head with a murderous look. This look of pure jealousy.

_Ego driven._

It was no secret to her. She has seen such looks from others before. Some in which had been directed her way as she achieved excellent grades while being praised by all of his professors during her schooling years. Can remember her co workers looking her way with such looks when she was simply Pamela Isley. And this was no different. Perhaps he is jealous of being a mere side kick than the hero himself? If he ever proved himself to be a hero that is. With this attitude she doubted such a feat could be reached but this young man. After all, nobody is quite like her champion. A champion that has taken down countless criminals over the years with his bare hands. Could his sidekick say the same? She doesn't think so.

" That's a beautiful necklace wrapped around an even more beautiful woman…."

Such words that he couldn't even possibly understand how much they mean to her. Did she know she is beautiful? Yes. Her rebirth had given her such a gift. Had given her so many gifts. Gifts that are on display for the whole world to see. A small portion that has already proven this fact right but for him to say the words? For the words to come from her champion. Her chosen one. They mean everything.

" But I'm afraid I can't let you take those."

A statement that he expects to see a downcast expression on her face but instead finds the same seductive smile. In fact if he was seeing right her smile only widens. A woman that is truly a mystery to him. A woman that he has never seen before. Never heard of before but here she is standing before him now. This walking goddess that happily stares at him in his arms before slowly he watches her lean forward until he can feel her hot breath against his chin.

" Then you will just have to come and find me to get them back yourself now won't you?"

Removing her arms from around the back of his cowl gently pushing herself away ignoring the looks she is receiving from all around her turning on her heels taking a couple of steps away making sure to sway her hips back and forth paying a quick glance over her shoulder to send him a wink slowly Poison Ivy makes her way through the streets and past stationed police cruisers with every set of eyes watching her every movement until she disappears into the crowd.

_I'll be waiting._

* * *

This is the place. He just knew it. His instincts were telling him such. A place that had used to be a known hideout of a small gang that was starting to make small headlines. A place that he could imagine graffiti all over the walls from them marking their so called territory. Could imagine all of the passing by citizens to pick up their pace whenever they would pass on by this place. But what he sees now? What he sees now he still couldn't believe. This was no longer a place marked by any gang. No this place was far different than he imagined it would be. This place was no longer an abandoned building hidden deep within the dark streets. No it is a garden. A massive garden. A garden in which the likes he has never seen before.

A garden that seems so alive as he slowly makes his way through. A garden that he swears is watching him. Swears to see things that he never thought could be possible. Sees vines moving along through the weeds as though they are common garden snakes. Sees flowers opening up with what he swears are happy sighs whenever he approaches any of them. Such flowers that go from common flowers seen on lawns to even the rarest of plants. This amazing garden that his eyes are constantly drawn to as his feet continue going forward.

Such a garden that was never here. Was never heard of making any sort of appearance in Gotham City. That is until recently. A rumor that had spread through the rumor mill. Such rumors that he would never believe. Never take for face value until now. Such rumors that could be seen as troublesome. Rumors of a gang's demise. Rumors of screams being heard from the garden. Rumors that this once empty building had come to life overnight. An impossible feat but after everything he has been through? After everything he has seen in his life nothing seemed impossible anymore.

But he would still remain on high alert. This place. This Poison Ivy. She seemed too good to be true. A woman that he has never truly ever met the likes of before. A very unique woman that is quite different than the women of his past. A woman that in some ways reminded him of Selina Kyle. The way she carries herself. The way she can handle herself. And yet she is different. How he was still unsure of but what he did know is this woman is full of surprises. Full of tricks still up her sleeve. What exactly happened last evening was still a mystery to him. The substance that she had used to put everyone under her spell making them bend to her will. A substance he too felt the effects from for a few short seconds before it disappeared but one thing remained. The image of her face. A face that he could not get out of his mind making his search for her intensify. Making him turn over every rock for a clue to where she could be found and now here he is.

Walking through her gardens. Walking through his beautiful garden with one destination in mind as though it is calling him. This one unique flower. A large flower off in the distance. A large red flower. What looked to be a venus fly trap. A dangerous plant but this one? This one was proving to be deadly if provoked and yet for some reason he didn't think this plant would hurt him. Why that is he was still unsure of. A plant the moment he gets a short distance away from makes him pause when he sees it opening. Sees this plant blossoming revealing a figure inside. Revealing locks of red hair. Revealing flawless smooth legs. Legs that his eyes travel up finding a smooth green silk robe until finally his eyes are drawn to another. These green eyes that stare down at him happily. Eyes that he can't look away from as slowly she gets up from her spot. As to his amazement he sees her slowly descend down green platforms one after another that come from nearby vines with stems of large flowers attached until she comes to a stop in front of him. Until he right hand comes up to rest against the side of his cheek and her eyes close with a content sigh escaping her lips as the vines and stems retract and disappear to where they once came. A hand that is joined by another when her left hand comes down to rest against his kevlar. This delicate hand that he glances down towards seeing her fingers stroking his kevlar so lovingly.

" Umm. You finally came."

No mistake about it she knew he would come. There was no doubt in her mind that he would find her. He is known as the greatest hero throughout the world. Known as her champion and he wouldn't disappoint her. Even if it did take him a while to find her but she supposes that could be forgiven. He had pressing matters to attend to. Mr Freeze. The monster itself still needed to be dealt with and he couldn't leave the task to the mere child that follows after him. A monster that she can imagine now being transported over to the famous Arkham Asylum as we speak. How she was unsure of noir she cared. They could transport him in the back of an ice cream truck for all she cared. He didn't matter now. Not anymore anyways. No what matters now is the man before her now. A man that she has had constant thoughts about the moment she had seen the mention of his name. A man that she doesn't look away from as she gently pushes herself away and turns to make her way further into her green house with him silently following after her.

" I've been expecting you."

With his eyes never leaving her retreating form until he comes to a stop when he sees her approaching a table with one object clear on display resting in the center of the table. A bottle of red wine with two glasses already filled. Such a display that makes him turn to look back towards Ivy seeing a grin across her face before she takes the glasses gently in her hands and makes her way back over to him to give him one of the glasses.

" I propose a toast. To you. Gotham City's greatest champion. My champion. And may many more of our enemies fall before you for many years to come."

This glass she sees him stare down at for a frackin of a second before with an encouraging smile she brings up her own glass to her lips and takes a long sip. The only encouragement he needs when she sees him doing the same.

If only he knew what would have happened if he didn't do such a thing. If only he knew the contents now invading his body would save his life. Contents that she had brewed herself to ensure his survival. Ensure that he would not lose his life with a mere kiss from her deadly lips. One of the few solutions she had come up with for this special evening. Mere rubber lips would not do. No what she wanted was more than a mere kiss. What she wanted was to mark him. To let everyone know in Gotham City just who he belongs to. To let any dim whit female in this city know he is already taken. Contents the moment she sees are downed from his glass finishing off the rest of her glass without a care in the world with a flick of her wrist Poison Ivy flickers her glass over her shoulder causing the sound of glass shattering against the soil to echo mere moments later.

This sudden move that makes him look back up to her before his eyes widen when he sees her take a step back with a seductive smile as her hands go down and slowly undo the knot on her robe. A robe with a wink falls down behind her revealing everything. Revealing what many would call a flawless body. A body that many would only think would belong to supermodels. But she is no mere model. She is Poison Ivy. She is much more than a pretty face but this body? It does get desired results much like she is seeing now. Seeing his eyes travel downward from her smiling face down to her chest where the very same Heart of Isis diamond necklace can be seen right between her exposed breasts. Travel down her smooth stomach all the way down to the small patch or red just above her crotch before his eyes go down to look at her smooth flawless legs.

A look that if any other man was to do would make her disgusted. Would make her want nothing more than to eliminate then and there but not him. No, he is different. He would be the only one allowed to see her like this. He would be the only one allowed to ever touch her. Would ever be allowed to hold her. To love her. To truly love her that isn't chemically created by her toxins. This man that remains motionless with a shocked expression across his face making her lips curl upward before she snaps him out of his daze when she approaches him silently swaying her hips seductively causing his eyes to come up to meet her own. Cause his eyes to widen when her arms come up to wrap around the back of his cowl and her bare chest presses up against his kevlar.

" Now I believe I promised an evening of my company to the winner. To my champion."

Such a statement that she sees leaving him speechless before she makes the first move by gently tugging his head downward until she pushes herself forward pressing her lips gently to his own. A kiss that would have killed any man right there and then. Would have caused toxins to flow into their veins but not him. She would not allow such a fate to her champion. Her chosen one that seems to snap out of his shock mere moments later when he starts to return the kiss with his hands finding their way to her hips. This sudden contact that sends a shiver down her spine making her deepen the kiss causing his hands to leave her hips and find themselves around to grasp a tight hold of each of her ass cheeks making her moan in the kiss. Making her eyes twinkle with happiness as flowers all around them sigh happily as they blossom. As they open up. As vines slowly trickle across the ground approaching them before slowly they trickle right behind her. Until they slowly form a platform right behind her feet making her step back bringing him with her until they are slowly lifted up. Until she feels them ascending into the air with the vines guiding them back towards the red venus fly trap. An ascension that ends with the vines lowering them down inside with the plant closing behind them just enough for the vines to escape out of engulfing them in a red light. This light that goes unnoticed as they continue with their deep kiss until she breaks off the kiss and with the aid of a few vines pushes him down onto his back. Vines that slowly start to rip away at his kevlar making his eyes snap up to her own with a mixture of emotions making her smile seductively and pounce down on top of him straddling his lap as her lips come back to meet his own while her fingers help rip away at the rubber remaining of his kevlar.


	8. Mercy

Nora Freeze. The wife of Victor Freeze. A woman that was thought of to have been lost long ago to the rarest of diseases. A fact that has proven to be not true. Not even close at all. She is still alive. Barely alive in a comatose state. He imagined the mad doctor still held some hope deep within himself that one day he would find a way to cure this rare disease. But to turn to a life of crime? To want to freeze Gotham City? That itself was something he still couldn't understand. Was it due to perhaps holding the world hostage demanding to get even more of the diamonds that he was hellbent on stealing? He wasn't sure. What he did know for sure is perhaps one day there would be a way to cure her of such a disease. Perhaps one day there would be a way to cure the rarest of diseases. For now though the world would just have to wait. For now she would have to wait. The woman behind the glass. The woman in the comatose state that is being stared at like a specimen. But not by him. No the police officers all around may be doing such a thing but not him. No he pitied her in a way. To have the one that you care about the most walk down a dark path in an effort to save her. To find a cure that may not even exist just adding even more pain. Just delaying the evitable.

A look that can be seen across another's eyes. The woman standing by his side looking at the comatose woman with almost an identical expression across her face. A woman that is still a mystery to him but a mystery he was more than willing to solve. More than willing to wait and see what other surprises are in store. A woman last night he had thought was doing everything she could to seduce him. To find out the secret identity of Batman but she had surprised him. She had torn away at his suit leaving nothing untouched all except for his cowl. A cowl that had remained on his face with her words still lingering deep in his mind.

_I want to solve the mystery myself of who is under the mask._

Such a bold statement that made him smile internally before he had done something he had never done before. At Least not as Batman. He had made love to her. This beauty that had ridden him for hours seemed like. A woman that didn't question or protest anything he had done to her. This woman whose lust for him overcame even his own. This lust that lead to hours after hours of them having sex before he had finally left her this morning to return back home with the promise they would be in touch. A mere promise that was met with much more from the red haired beauty that had pounced on him before he could leave making him change his tune from in touch to will see you later on tonight. A night so far that has been full of surprises. First had come with an easy interrogation of one of Mr Freeze's thugs. This interrogation that had been very different than the others. The rest of them had claimed to not know anything about any sort of hideout but he knew the truth. They were afraid of Mr Freeze. Afraid of what would happen to them if he was to escape police custody and find his base of operations surrounded by cops. But one of them had been different. One that had told him of how he feared for his life from the mad doctor. A doctor that has already frozen him once before for trying to show him a newspaper article during his quiet alone time with his comatosed wife.

A base that made sense for the cold hearted villain in the end. It provided everything he would need to survive. Provided a cold temperature all around the place. Provided ways for him to keep not only his blood and skin cold but helped keep the right temperature for his comatosed wife to survive in. A base the more they explored made him truly impressed with the villain. Especially when he had found the secret compartment leading to a hidden room. This room. A room with a large glass container holding Nora inside with high tech computer software all around detailing everything there needed to know about her.

" Interesting."

Snapping out of his daze turning towards her voice as he sees Poison Ivy looking down towards one of the monitors and slowly scroll down the screen of information in front of her with an almost thoughtful look across her face moving away from the glass making his way over to stand by her side as he sees her tilt her head slightly Batman watches Ivy's eyes glance up to meet his own for a split second before returning back to the screen.

" Her condition is stable but it shouldn't be."

Earning a confused look with a click Ivy highlights a paragraph in the text on the screen before she looks over her shoulder back towards the glass container as she sees Batman out of the corner of her eye reading the text.

" Her white and red cell counts are low. Way too low to have these kinds of readings. If i had to make an educated guess, I would say this container is only slowing down the inedible."

Either way it didn't concern her. She didn't care whether this woman lived or died. It wasn't really her problem but a mad doctor's own for trying to save a dying wife. But he cared. Her champion had cared. A champion that truly is a hero. A hero that is looking to save everybody. A mindset that she would have to change eventually. Not everyone can be saved. He should know this better than most with the enemies that he has faced. Enemies that maybe a very few thought could be redeemed in some way but they were all proven wrong on so many levels. And she knew right away what he was about to ask her. Knew right away what is going on in his mind right now as he reads the text with his eyes drifting back to her every now and then. She couldn't really blame him either. After everything he had seen the night prior. The mere glimpses of what she is capable of. What she still hasn't revealed about herself. It was only a matter of time before she was asked to perform some kind of miracle.

" Can you cure her?"

A question that lingers in the air. A question that very few in the room hear causing their eyes to stare at her with question. Such a question that she didn't know how to answer. Is it possible that she can cure such a deadly disease? Perhaps? She is mother nature after all. Everything has a cure. Everything can be stopped but the real question is did she want to? Did she want to cure this woman? A woman that she doesn't know a single thing about. Doesn't know if she is just as bad as the sick monster that she calls a husband. And better yet if she was to accomplish such a feat would she want these mammals to have such a cure? These mammals that continue to destroy her world. Pollute her skies? Destroy her lands? A cure that would be asked to be followed by another and then another. Though in the back of her mind she knows he wouldn't ask that of her. No her champion is different. He wouldn't demand such a thing from her. No he would simply ask and wait for her judgment. Such judgment that he waits on now along with many more in the room that have come to look her way expecting an answer from her at any moment.

" Perhaps?"

Ignoring the looks of awe coming across many of the officers's faces looking back towards Batman seeing a questionable gaze being directed her way with what she swore to be a faint smile across his face returning the smile with one of her own turning fully to face him pushing herself into his chest with her arms wrapped around the back of his cowl that just makes Robin stare at the back of her champion with this murderous glare that she ignores softly so that only he can hear Ivy whispers into Batman's ear.

" I can, I will but it will cost you."

* * *

Arkham Asylum. The home of the deranged and sick. That is the reputation that it has gotten over the years anyways. A reputation that continues to grow with every passing day. With every criminal brought here. Some would consider them the worst of the worst. Not mere petty thieves. Not mere one time offenders. No these are the worst. Rapists,murders,the twisted and insane. Monsters some would call them. Such monsters that are very fitting of this place. Of this stone almost castle like fortress on a small island off the shore from Gotham City miles and miles away from civilization. A place once told once you enter you never leave. Escape would never be an option. Especially with how everything worked here. No cafeteria for lunches and dinners to be held. No interacting with the other inmates. No nothing but silence. Nothing but the stone walls of your cell to keep you company. Nothing but a reinforced steel metal door locked from the other side with numerous locks and keys to keep all those inside.

Such a scene that has caused the deranged to go even more insane. Caused some of the twisted to plot ways of escaping their cells. Plots that would always end in failure with them spending a month in solitary confinement with numerous injuries across their bodies. Those had been the lucky ones. Some wouldn't make it that far. Some would resist causing what many inmates would call the sound of lifeless feet being dragged down the silent hallways. Some would be found dead inside of their very cells. Few with twisted smiles as though they were escaping their own personal hell.

As for him? This suited him just fine. A lone man that rests down on his cell's bed with a cold breeze coming down from a newly installed panel on the ceiling to help keep the room a certain temperature. To help keep the room a living temperature for himself. A panel that goes ignored as he stares up at an object in his hands. A glass globe in his hands. The glass globe he had made himself. This globe is unlike the ones you could find in any store during Christmas time. No this one is truly special to his heart. This globe represents something. Represents the very love he has for another. A perfect copy of the glass container that he hopes hasn't been found in his hideout. But he knew better. By now surely The Batman has gotten one of his low level men to speak of his base's location. Surely by now he has been there and discovered his wife safely locked away in a hidden room.

He could only hope that she is still alive somehow. Could only hope that this so-called hero would show him a bit of mercy and spare her life. A life that has been slipping away for so long. Even with him freezing her the disease still remains. Still travels through her comatose body at a very slow rate. A death that surely will happen any day now. In the coming months. A lone thought that makes him close his eyes and have a lone tear trickle down his cheek before it evaporates from the cold air leaving nothing behind. This sudden overwhelm of emotions that make him unaware of the locks of his cell being undone.

" Hey Freeze. I got something here you might wanna see."

Snapping open his eyes turning towards the door finding the retreating back of a lone guard exiting the room from what he knew to be the beginning of his shift leaving a covered plate along with the latest edition of Gotham Gazette nearby on a table just within the lengths of the cold breeze bringing himself up to a sitting position resting the globe back down on his cell bed making his way across the room towards the table ignoring the dish in favor of the folded up newspaper slowly unfolding it the moment he sees the front cover instantly Mr Freeze's eyes go as wide as saucers.

**Terminally ill patient perceived to be dead cured of illness! The world's first cure in the battle against terminal illness.**

An article that he can't help but stare down in shock as he takes in every little detail. Reads on about how his wife. His wife had somehow been treated of her illness with the help of Batman and the mysterious woman that he had met once before known as Poison Ivy. A treatment that is still unknown with very few details describing what the cure simply is. But from what he could see these two heroes were responsible for such a feat. These two heroes had somehow saved his wife's life. Had somehow saved Nora's life. A wife that he now reads on about how she is resting in Gotham General still in a comatose state but is expected to make a full recovery and awaken in the following days. Such news that he never thought he would ever see making him laugh. Making him smile with nothing but happiness in his eyes. An emotion that he hasn't felt for so long. An emotion that warms up his cold heart as he imagines the moment his wife takes her first breath in so many years. Imagines her opening up her eyes. Imagines her taking her first steps out of the hospital and back into the real world.


	9. Awakening

This was not what she suspected. Not at all. She had suspected to meet him at Wayne Enterprises to further discuss their previous conversation. What she thought might turn into a heated conversation with a dismissal of some sorts making her take immediate action to help rid the planet of another that could do some major harm to it. That is what she thought anyways. Oh how she has been surprised this evening so far. Had been surprised when she had stepped foot inside of Wayne Enterprises. A place that she had never been inside of before. A place she had expected to be disgusted at but instead? Instead she had found herself quite pleased. Pleased from seeing how eco friendly the building truly is. Pleased from seeing numerous plants being cared for properly when she had made a little detour before arriving to the top floor just outside of Bruce Wayne's office. An office the moment she had stepped inside of made a warm smile come to her face from the sheer atmosphere radiating from inside. From this happiness she could feel from a few large plants next to the window that oversees the whole entire city.

A pleasant feeling that had stayed with her when to her surprise she had been escorted out of the office on Mr Wayne's arm and lead out of the building where a limo was out waiting for them to take them to a rather expensive and rather large restaurant. Such a rest restaurant that she had to bite down on her tongue to not make any rude comments about what plants and forests had to be destroyed to make such a building. But this was the least of her worries. No her worries were the moment she had sat down the opposite of the man to discuss business while they waited for their waiter to show up. A discussion that she thought might not turn out pretty. Though it could go sour really quick. But a discussion that over the time had softened. Had become less heated with the other listening to the other's point of views. Listening to the other's arguments. Such things if it was anyone else she would have simply laughed at and plotted to get rid of them later from prying eyes.

But as it turned out it was a welcomed challenge. A challenge to turn this billionaire's view on things. Such a challenge that she gladly accepted making it her personal mission to help change this man's thinking to her own. This man is on the right track in her mind. She has done her homework on him. The whopping 250,000,000 dollars already lost on such projects to save endangered rainforests. Such losses that he hasn't batted an eye at. Hasn't caused him to back down and backpedal in an effort to recoup some of his losses elsewhere. No instead from what she has seen he has continued to push forward and for that she could respect him. Mother Nature could respect a man like this. Poison Ivy could respect a man like this. Possibly even love a man like this if she hadn't chosen another.

A man that even now she thinks about as she sits across from Bruce Wayne listening to his argument trying to figure out a way to counteract what he is saying. Imagines him shooting through the sky with his famous grappling gun chasing down foes. Imagines him delivering blow after blow to a group of thugs stupid enough to take a stand against him. Imagines him leaving these thugs a battered and bloodied mess before getting inside of his Batmobile heading directly for her greenhouse. A greenhouse she waits in happily for him to arrive. Awaits for him to approach her before his lips are on her own. Before his hands come down to take her in his arms. Before her legs come up to wrap around his waist as his hands come down to grasp her ass before he carries her away to a venus fly trap that awaits their arrival. Such a daydream that she has to snap out of it focus solely on the man sitting across from her.

This man that is proving to be much more than what the papers say about him. Then what the citizens of the city say about him. Some she has heard call him a billionaire playboy that can have any woman in the world that he wants. Some even going as far as saying could have any superheroine in his bed if he so chose. A mere thought she snorts at. He would never have Poison Ivy in his bed no matter how much he begs. No matter how much he pleads. No, she already belongs to another. She already belongs to Batman.

But that begs the question of who is Batman? A simple question she thinks about as she counteracts Bruce Wayne's argument against why riding the world of diesel fuel would do more harm than good. A question that she has thought about a lot ever since she had taken flight from South America. Everything was pointing to someone who has money. A very big pocket if his bidding during their first meeting was any indication. A wallet that must have an endless stream from all of his equipment that he possesses. The grapple guns,The Batmobile,the little gadgets and gizmos inside of the compartments of his utility belt. Gadgets that she can still imagine are being created in some kind of hidden base. His own little Batcave.

But who? Who is he? A question that continues to echo through her mind as she now finds herself sitting back inside of the limo with Bruce Wayne sitting next to her holding her left hand in his own while both of their eyes remain trained forward. But a question that suddenly is answered when realization kicks in and her eyes flick towards him for a split second.

_Perhaps?_

It is one possibility. Everything would make sense that way. The endless stream of cash to fund his nightly adventures. How his body is built up that could give trained athletes a run for their money. The way he has this mysterious aura around him even though he tries to hide it well behind a mask. Such a thought that makes her lips turn upward for a quick smile before her eyes go back forward to stare at the driver behind the wheel. A man that had been introduced to her as Alfred Pennyworth. The long time butler of The Wayne Family. A pleasant man from what she can see but there was something else to see there as well. This man. This older man is dying. That she is sure of. From the way he was moving as he opened up the back doors of the limo for them even though he hid it very well. The pain that could be seen on his face for a split moment before it would be masked. Such pain he has hidden well from Bruce Wayne. That is if he didn't know already. From what she has gathered in the short time she has seen them interact they have an almost father and son bond between them. Surely he would know. Perhaps he too is hiding his pain away? He is well skilled in such things after all if her hunch is correct. Even now she can feel him hiding something from her as his eyes dart down to look at her whenever he thinks she isn't looking.

_We will find out soon enough._

Seeing her stop coming up in the distance feeling the limo coming to a stop snapping out of her thoughts as she watches Alfred disappear from the driver's seat only to reappear when he opens up the door for them with a rather small smile across his face returning the smile with one of her own feeling a tug at her hand slowly Pamela allows herself to be pulled out from the limo by Bruce Wayne before gently with the sound of the backseat door closing behind them reaching out she hugs his arm to her chest and allows him to steer her forward towards a hotel not too far away. A small little white lie she had mentioned the moment Alfred had asked her where to. A hotel that was believed to be the place Pamela Isley was staying in for a few more days before returning back to South America.

" So Pamela? If you don't mind me asking why are you returning back to South America?"

Glancing up towards him seeing nothing but question in his eyes shrugging her shoulder looking back forward gently Pamela rests her head down on Bruce's shoulder.

" I have some unfinished business to take care of there. Experiments that still need to be completed."

" Why not stay here? In Gotham City."

Coming to an halt bringing Bruce with her having a feeling of knowing where this is going tilting her head slightly to look his way suppressing a smirk Pamela forces a confused look to come across her face.

" What are you suggesting? I sense there is a proposal in here?"

" What I'm proposing is this. Since your laboratory had been destroyed along with any possible funds from elsewhere that Dr Woodrue may have hidden away why not stay here in Gotham City? What I'm prepared to offer you is your own division inside of Wayne Enterprises. You can continue your research here with Wayne Enterprises funding your every need. I would only ask that you report directly to me whenever you decide to take up a new project so that we may discuss it."

A rather tempting offer that even surprises her to the core. Even though money seemed rather pointless to her. A mere piece of paper that does nothing to satisfy her it does satisfy those that would be willing to help make a difference. Would be able to satisfy those that can help give her the very things that she needs to help save the planet from the very mammals looking to destroy it slowly. An never ending stream of money from one of the deepest pockets in the world to boot. Such an offer that makes her pause and truly think. This hadn't been the plan at all. No Pamela Isley was to make her grand exit after this night leaving only Poison Ivy behind inside of Gotham City but with this proposal. With this offer in front of her right now plans do have a way of changing. And the form of her answer comes as her lips curl upward into a smile before she does something that shocks the billionaire by her side. Makes his eyes go wide when she snaps her body towards him and grabs his face in her hands before planting a kiss on his lips.

This rather risky kiss that could ruin everything if her hunch isn't correct. Could kill the billionaire if she was wrong in assuming this man and her champion weren't one in the same. But as fate would have it she is proven right on this night when nothing happens. No signs of her toxins invading his body. No signs of him being poisoned by her lips. Such things that make her pull back with a wide smile as she stares into his shocked face.

" I accept your offer Mr Wayne."

* * *

Gotham City. One of the crown jewels of the world. A city in which has featured some of the most bizarre beings she has ever read about. And yet a city that she finds herself in now not knowing why. Without knowing why she is inside of a hospital. Without knowing where exactly is her husband. Not knowing how much time has passed since he had frozen her with the promise that one day he would cure her of her illness so they can be together once again. Questions that she has longed stopped asking whenever a doctor would enter inside of a room. Doctors that for some odd reason had just looked at her with nothing but pity in their eyes. Such pity that she had a feeling why those looks were being directed her way.

Or so she thought. She wouldn't understand the half of it. That is the mindset of many of the doctors and nurses that have come to enter into her room to check her vitals. To look over her to see if any changes have occurred to her condition. A condition the moment she opened her eyes and heard the first words being spoken to her by a nurse had shocked her to her core. The words that she had been cured. Had been cured of her illness. That somehow this uncureable disease was no longer flowing through her blood stream.

But it hadn't been who she thought had found the cure. No it hadn't been her husband. A husband that has yet to be seen making her worry deeply. No rather it had been a group of heroes that had cured her. One that she had read once or twice about during days she was looking to pass the time. As for the other? This Poison Ivy. That was a name she never heard before but a woman that she was thankful for. A heroine that she had been told was the main reason for her being cured bringing in a vial of green liquid with the instructions to allow this unknown substance to be injected into her bloodstream. Whatever this cure is it seemed to do the trick. She no longer felt weak like she did even on her best days when fighting this deadly illness. No, she felt stronger. Felt healthier. She just needed for her body to catch up to her fighting spirit that just is begging and pleading for her to get up from this bed and find her husband.

A possibility that would come in the following days the latest doctor had told her. Though she doubted it would take that long. She could already move her arms and fingers. She could wiggle her toes although her legs feel incredibly heavy as though she had just ran a marathon but no matter. Soon she would be out of here. Soon she would exit this bed and go out searching for any clues about what may have happened to her husband.

There was only one thing that was concerning her. The police presence. The two lone police officers standing just outside of her open hospital room. Two officers that would every now and again peek their head in to look her way as though making sure she was still inside of this room. These looks that had made her feel like a prisoner. These officers that would never answer any of her questions but instead look her way with a bit of remorse being stationing themselves out of her room.

The pity. The remorse. The silence alone was starting to drive her mad as she sits up in her hospital bed the moment she sees a doctor come inside of the room with a nurse following behind with a chart in her hands.

" Hello Nora. How are you feeling today?

Another thing that was starting to drive her mad. This constant question being asked whenever anyone would enter inside of this room. This question that she has to bite down on the first thing that comes to her mind in favor of making up a more pleasant answer.

" Hello doctor. I'm doing fine thank you. I would be doing much better if someone was to answer a few of my questions though."

This response that she sees having a result with the doctor and nurse sharing a quick look before both look back towards her with forced smiles. These smiles she sees through as they go silent with the nurse staying by the foot of her hospital bed while the doctor goes over to read her vitals. A doctor the moment she sees him nod at the nurse causing her to write something down on her chart and turns to leave her left hand comes up to grasp his wrist tight in a vice grip hold.

" No more games. You will answer me."

Ignoring the shocked gasp that she hears coming from the nurse staring into the shocked filled eyes of the doctor with her grip tightening Nora glares angrily at him.

" The last thing I remember before I was frozen was my husband kissing me inside of our laboratory so tell me how do i now find myself here in Gotham City thousands and thousands away from home?"

A question that makes his eyes go wide as saucers making her anger skyrocket before she sees the nurse exiting out of the room out of the corner of her eye to what she guessed inform the two officers outside of the room about what is going on. The same conclusion she can see the doctor making causing her grip to tighten making him buckle from underneath the pressure.

" You will answer me. Why am I here and where is my husband? I know for a fact that he would never abandon me to the likes of you people. Now answer me or so help me. I'll break every bone in your arm."

That answer causes mixed results when suddenly the sound of a click coming from her side causes Nora to look over to find a police officer training his handgun at her while the other is radioing in on his walkie talkie while a group of doctors and nurses are seen behind him whispering furiously about what is happening inside of the room.

" Let go of the good doctor Mrs Freeze."

_Mrs Freeze?_

A name that only brings confusion to her angry facial features. This confusion that is seen by all as slowly her grip loosens allowing the doctor to tug his arm free and back away from the hospital bed clutching his wrist while a few nurses quickly enter into the room and make their way over towards him. This name she mutters silently to herself over and over again causing even more hushed whispers to echo through the room before silent footsteps are heard. Footsteps she follows finding a lone doctor approaching her bed with a newspaper in his hands. This scene that only confused her deeply when he hands her the newspaper and she slowly looks down towards the front page with everyone watching her every movement. Watches with baited breath as her eyes are drawn to the picture of the front page before a gasp escapes her lips. As her eyes get watery at the image staring back at her.

" Victor?"


	10. Break Out

**Comatose patient reported to have gone missing!**

A headline that is quickly making waves throughout Gotham City. A headline that strikes fear into the hearts of many that read the article and see the mere mention of her name. The very name that those that have done their research pale with nothing but fear seen in their eyes. Nora Freeze. The wife of one Victor Freeze known as Mr Freeze. A woman that many had pitied over the last few weeks. Pitied for what she was about to awaken to. To awaken finding yourself married to a monster. A cold hearted monster that now calls Arkham City his home. A woman that was last seen inside of her hospital room unresponsive to the doctors and nurses that had tried to get through to her mere moments after she had read the first headline of when this so called Mr Freeze first appeared in their great city. A woman that was constantly guarded of fear of what the public would do to her once word had gotten out whose wife she is. But a woman that now was feared to have left the hospital or even worst kidnapped underneath someone else's power.

Who would pull off such a feat was anyone's guess. Her husband had indeed stepped on the wrong feet in this city. Had indeed angered a great number of people with his actions. Had caused many over every single city he visited to swear vengeance upon him for stealing from them. For leaving their ranks engulfed in nothing but ice. A woman many hoped was alright. Hoped that she somehow escaped the city without anyone noticing with the intention of making a new life for herself elsewhere far away from Gotham City.

Wishful thinking for a few people. As for many of the others? They would never say the words out loud but they hoped something indeed happened to her. Hoped that perhaps some criminal crime lord had indeed found a way to kidnap her right from underneath the police's noses. Those that had been affected by her husband's actions. And speaking of husbands the sound coming from her husband's cell deep within the walls of Arkham City would cause many to run away in fear. The sound of screams of anger as the sound of ice being smashed echoes through his cell. As the sound of his cell bed being tossed across the room with such force crashing into the stone walls with a tremendous thud. Such sounds that make every guard that pass on by share a look with the guard assigned to patrol the hallway before they do what every guard in front of them does. Simply turn and make a beeline away with their eyes constantly glancing over their shoulder back towards his closed off cell.

A cell door that they knew could not be opened from the other side. Could not be smashed open by anyone. Not even a man whose heart is cold as ice. But those on the outside of the door? The guards that walk around the grounds? They were a different story. They could be touched. They could be dealt with. Such guards that don't know what is coming their way until the sound of a beam being blasted echoes through the silent hallways that makes every guards ears to perk up. Guards that go to investigate before their eyes go wide as saucers as their hands reach to grab the firearms attached to their belts. Too little too late for many of them as they are engulfed in nothing but ice from a familiar looking gun.

Smashing his closed fists down hard into a block of ice causing the small platform to crumble under the sheer force sending ice shards all across the ground before with a mighty scream that echoes throughout his cell Mr Freeze drops down to his knees as his nails dig hard into his skin drawing blood. Blood that trickles down his skin until it freezes almost instantly that go unnoticed as he stares down at the floor angirly. Stares down with his mind going into overdrive about how he was to escape this place. How he would escape this cell. Escape this hell so he can go back out there in Gotham City in search of his wife.

A wife that he has followed through the means at his disposal. Followed every single headline she is mentioned in once dawn would break. Followed with a smile knowing she would soon exit out of that hospital. That soon perhaps she would come to visit him. A visit that he had been looking forward to until this morning. Until he had seen the latest headline in the Gotham Gazette. A headline that had caused his cold blood to boil. A headline that had caused him to do this. To trash his cell. For his mind to be tormented with unspeakable thoughts. Thoughts of his wife being kidnapped right out of her hospital bed. Thoughts of her being beaten and raped for his sins. Thoughts of her broken body laying down on the cold pavement in some alleyway with the only words escaping her lips is his name.

Such thoughts that continue to torment him until a sound coming from outside of his cell echoes throughout the empty hallways. The sounds of a familaur gun being fired. A weapon that makes his head turn towards his locked cell door as the sound of screams are heard before they are silenced. Before he sees a cold chill trying to make its way through the very small cracks of the door. This chill he watches with interest until the sound of locks being undone echoes through his silent cell. Until the cell door is thrown open causing a cold chill to erupt into the room. Until his eyes widen when he sees a familiar face standing outside of his cell holding his freezing gun firmly in her hands.

* * *

The Batcave. The world famous Batcave. God she loved it when she was right. She expected such a place but to be in such a place? To be surrounded with so many fascinating things. It left her speechless. Left her feeling awed at what she was seeing. She was never into computers. Not even as Pamela Isley but the main frame that she stares at in the corner of the cave? That is truly a piece of art.

A computer that was told could do so many things. Could track down anybody or anything with the simplest of searches. Could access the police databases without them knowing. Hell it could access any database without anyone knowing. But that wasn't everything that impressed her. No there is so much more than that.

The Batmobile. The famous Batmobile that has gone through so many upgrades and refernishes over the years. That was another piece of art in her eyes. A vehicle that could soar through the air thanks to the large grappling hook hidden beneath the top. A vehicle that was told could climb up buildings. That was still hard to believe but when it came to her champion the impossible was his speciality.

All of the batsuits hanging in glass containers. Such suits with each having different features than just their different colors. Some that are designed to fly with mechanical wings spreading out from their back. Others that could be used for underwater battles that venture deep into the sea. Some in which she still has no clue what they are possibly capable of.

But one suit truly interests her. A lone suit designed to fit a woman. A suit far different than the so called Batman and Robin suits. No this suit was meant for her. A suit the moment her eyes laid upon it made her smile inside. This tight black and green spandex that would hug her curves perfectly. Would allow her to cover up causing many wandering eyes to be disappointed now that she is off the market permanently. Even the gloves attached would allow her the ability to add her special powders to seduce her enemies if she wanted. A suit that is perfect for her. A suit that is still under production with the final touches promised to be done shortly.

In the meantime? She would happily wait as she walks back over towards the center of the cave where a lone figure can be seen as a commotion is heard. This commotion coming from projected holograms of thugs that continue to run forward and attack their lone enemy. Continue to attack her champion that fights each and every one of them off with such ease making every blow count. Making his punches and kicks evaporate every hologram that comes his way before more are projected in their place. A scene that she could watch for hours as she leans her body up against a railing and places her head in her hands with a happy expression across her face. An expression that stays when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the stone steps behind her.

Stone steps that she was sure leads up into Wayne Manor but has yet to make that accusation. Steps that soon make her smile dip when she sees Robin coming down the steps with his domino mask covering his eyes in an attempt to hide his identity from her. If that would even work anymore anyways. It was no secret to her just who is underneath that mask. Just who is Batman's sidekick. It was none other than Dick Grayson. The other known make beside Alfred that lives inside of this house. A young man with a dark past much like her champion's own. A young man that though slowly hasn't gotten over this latest what she has referred to now as ego power trip he is under he is getting there. The looks he has been giving her champion have lessened. Almost to neutral levels now. Besides if he was to ever step out of line then he would face her wraith.

A sidekick that pays her a quick look before he ignores her in favor of going over to The Batcomputer and starts typing away furiously. Something that suits her just fine as she returns her eyes back down towards Batman finding the holograms changing into a lone figure. Changing into a rather large man making her lean forward with nothing but interest in her eyes. Interest that picks up when she sees her champion face off against this hologram. A hologram that if real would leave numerous bruises on his forearms when he blocks block after blow intended for his head. Would cause a real challenge as Batman sweeps the hologram off from its feet only to watch the hologram snap upright. This daily challenge he would always put himself through to hone his craft. To strengthen his senses. Such a program that had been offered to her that she had declined. She was a lover not a fighter afterall. She would let her plants do the fighting for her. This peaceful scenery between the three that is broken up when Robin's loud shout echoes through The Batcave making Batman cancel the exercise. Makes Poison Ivy turn to look his way with shocked eyes.

" Freeze has escaped!"

* * *

It wasn't possible. Surely he couldn't have done this. Not in his condition. Some of the lone thoughts echoing through Batman's mind as he walks through the hallways of Arkham Asylum with Poison Ivy walking stride with stride with him looking at the walls with disdain across her face while Robin is seen examining Mr Freeze's cell from the inside. This examination that was proving to provide zero clues except for possibly a struggle from the way the cell's bed had been smashed into a nearby wall.

Evidence that showed Mr Freeze was not responsible for whatever happened here. How could he be? He wouldn't survive walking outside of the cell. A rather unique cell. The lone cell that provides the temperature needed for him to survive without the help of his suit. And speaking of suits that is where they are heading now. To the evidence storage room inside of Arkham Asylum. A room filled with every single item that once belonged to the villains residing inside of these walls. A room that they arrive towards finding nothing but a winter scenery all around them. See the walls covered in ice. See ice sculptures of frozen guards with shock riddled across their faces that are being attended to by police officers looking to unfreeze them. This scene that they have seen a few times before whenever Mr Freeze was outside of these walls wrecking havoc across the city but this was different. He wouldn't have been able to get this far. Wouldn't have been able to retrieve his suit from inside of the room during his weakened state.

The very same conclusion that Batman reaches making him turn to look at Poison Ivy seeing the very same look in her eyes. The one person that would have motive to help Mr Freeze escape. The one person that could walk through these halls without anyone suspecting a thing. Nora Freeze.


	11. Wayne Enterprises

Wayne Enterprises. She had to admit this place was unlike anything that she ever imagined. A building that she never had stepped a single foot inside of before until a few days ago. A work environment that she had low expectations for. Had expected to be disgusted by the way these mammals are destroying her world and yet as she now stands in her own department inside of the massive building? Well you could say her opinion on the company has changed drastically. Her small glimpse inside of Bruce Wayne's office had been just the tip of the iceberg as far as she was concerned. No this place is perfect. A perfect eco friendly environment. No polluted air. In fact smoking was banned inside of the building. Why people would have such a disgusting habit was still anyone's guess. The requirement to recycle things properly was yet another rule that she approved of but if she was being honest her favorite part so far has been the room that she is standing in right now. A department just for her. A department that goes on and on. This once empty room that in a few short days she has given her unique touch to. Plants from different varieties litter the shelves and glass cabinets everywhere in sight. The variety of toxins labeled in test tubes plucked gently from the deadliest of plants. The rarest of plants clear on display in front of her laboratory for all visitors to see. Plants every single one of them the moment she had brought them into this building had started to sing for her as though they knew the truth about this place as much as she does now.

And things couldn't get any better for her. Job title put aside this had become her own personal laboratory. A laboratory in which under the cover of Pamela Isley would serve to be a place she could continue some of her more unique projects while keeping her more rather special ones close to the chest inside of her greenhouse. A laboratory so far that has been a delight to use. Has allowed her in a short period of time to make breakthroughs in a few different areas. Even if her motives were proven to be selfless in secret. One being a breakthrough that was not meant for these mammals of this planet. No it had only been meant for her champion. A breakthrough that would ease her worries for the future. It was still unknown to him that she had dosed him with a special kind of antidote that would allow his body to sustain the toxins that would invade his blood stream. An antidote that would destroy the toxins before they could do any damage but before long he would learn the truth. She couldn't keep dosing him. Soon he would find things suspicious if this way of things was to continue. Luckily for her then she has found the cure to solve her problems. Her sacrifice would be she would just have to share it with the rest of the mammals of this planet. A real pity that these inferior and disgusting creatures would gain such an honor of being cured of these illnesses. Some in which they had created themselves but she would just have to remind herself that it wasn't for their benefit. No in the end it was for her own.

Such a benefit that she now watches take effect against an Inland Taipan. What is considered to be the deadliest snake in the entire world. A snake that could be found in Australia. A snake whose toxin with the smallest of bites could paralyze its victims allowing the venom of its bite to slowly kill its victims. Such a deadly snake. Such a beautiful snake in her eyes. A snake that she watches from its sealed off glass container just mere moments after she has injected it with this cure. This miracle cure of sorts. A cure that she watches have an immediate effect as she watches the scene before her eyes with intrigue with a hint of disgust. The scene of this deadly snake snapping forward trying to catch a fleeing mouse that races around the glass container trying to find an escape route. A bleeding mouse that with one bite should have stopped dead in its tracks and yet hasn't. Has yet to stop despite being bitten several times before nature runs its course and the snake silences the mouse with its fangs digging straight through the small skull of the mouse. A small victory that allows herself to smile briefly at the success and mark down a few notes on the clipboard in her arms before she silently moves over towards another table where another Inland Taipan could be found. Only this one wouldn't be chasing around any mice ever again. No this one would never take another breath again. A snake that she looks down towards before adjusting her gloves to keep up appearances and slowly moves over its already cut open skin to look towards the insides. To look towards its small skeleton that she pays no mind to in favor of grabbing a needle and extracting some of this deceased creature's blood and slowly pours it into an empty vial before she lifts it up towards eye level. Lifts it up towards her nose and takes a small whiff that goes unnoticed by the men and women assigned to her that work from their own stations across the laboratory on projects she had assigned them. This whiff that instantly tells her of her success making a predatory grin come across her face. A success that she couldn't wait to share with another. In fact that is what she decides she will do next making her put her clipboard down on a nearby table and place the vial down into a rack before she makes her way over towards the exit of the laboratory ripping off her gloves in the process and depositing them into a nearby bin.

A success that she can already see how he would respond in her head. See the look of shock across his face. See this shock turn into happiness that he tries so hard to hide behind a mask of stone. But she knew the truth. Just knew the real mask that he wears every single night along with the one that he wears out in public. The very same mask that she wears even now which begs the question. The real question she has asked herself in silent during her days inside of the laboratory. Which one does she love? Is it Bruce Wayne or it is Batman? A question a week ago she had an answer right away. Of Course it is Batman that she loves. But with this new discovery that she had made a short time ago perhaps it wasn't so easy. Perhaps this billionaire was finding a way to sneak their way into her heart. She couldn't be too sure. She considered herself lucky that she would never have to make that choice. This billionaire and caped crusader are one in the same and soon very soon she would let him know of her true identity as well. She was sure it would turn out to be an eventful evening when that would occur.

For now though she would play this little cat and mouse game with him. Would play by his rules as she exits out of the laboratory heading down the long hallway in front of her heading straight for the elevator. She would allow him to take the lead her inside of this building. Inside of these disguises but later? When they are no longer Bruce Wayne and Pamela Isley? Well it would be considered an equal playing field. A mere thought that makes her grin as she walks by the bullpen of many workers sitting at their desks working on variety of projects. Some in which she has met personally when introduced to everyone inside of the building that would be working with her department closely. Some she had made a mental note of from the way they reacted to such a meeting. A very few of these mammals that looked murderous when hearing of her promotion while a very few had looked at her like she was a piece of meat. The very same eyes that she can feel now as she passes on by them towards the elevator without looking their way.

A scene that is broken up when the sound of the elevator dinging from the other side of the room echoes through the noisy floor before a familiar sight makes her eyes go wide. The sight of a man in a mechanical suit exiting out of the elevator with this cold chill following him. A monster that she had thought of to have ridden herself of before he had escaped from his cell by the very same woman that walks out of the elevator right behind him as numerous amount of his thugs rush out of the elevator to stand on each of their sides wielding hockey sticks. Such a sight that makes her pause and look their way before she ducks behind the corner unnoticed when she hears the click of Mr Freeze cocking back his freezing gun.

" Excuse me!? May i have your attention please!? I have an appointment with Mr Wayne!"

This shout that echoes through the floor. This shout that draws everyone's attention before loud screams are heard causing action to be taken. Cause for Mr Freeze to snap his freezing gun towards the bullpen before he pulls back on the trigger sending a blue beam outwards striking everything in its path. Causing the small walls between desks to be engulfed into ice. Cause for screaming women to be engulfed in ice with their horror stricken faces staring back at him from their ice cubes. Cause for scrambling workers to be frozen to their spots as they tried to flee. Such a scene that makes Isley snap out of sight and lean against the corner silently cursing. With this current predicament she was powerless to do any sort to stop this monster. Even if she thought these mammals deserved everything they had coming to them. She was already way too high up in the building to call for help from some of the plants that she has burrowed down below near the entrance of the building right underneath the pavement. She couldn't fight this man either. It was like she said she's a lover not a fighter which left only one option. An option that makes her scowl. She would have to retreat. Retreat back into her laboratory and hope against hope that her champion has found a way to secure one of his famous Batman suits here inside of the building. Hope against hope that he has some kind of hidden room located inside of his office where he would keep such a device incase something like this was to ever happen.

An option that she hates but she can't argue. Not now. Not with this monster so close, making her snap off the wall and race back down towards her laboratory. Race down towards the closed off door and quickly punch in her code to unlock the room as the sound of the screams coming from the distance are silenced. As the sound of heavy feet walking across the floor echoes off the walls. A door thankfully opens and she snaps inside before she sees Mr Freeze at the end of the hallway pointing his freezing gun at her. This beam that quickly follows and with a stroke of luck if you see it that way hits the door as it slides shut. This ice beam she watches completely freeze the door. Watches as ice erupts all around the metal door. As the small window is engulfed with this ice aura making it nearly impossible to see what is on the other side. This cold breeze that makes her step back with her eyes wide as the sound of hushed whispers echo through her laboratory of her workers that have no idea what is going on. Workers that she ignores as she races across the room and to their shock pulls on an emergency lever causing every single alarm to go off inside of the laboratory that quickly is followed by the emergency alarms throughout the entire building.

An alarm that causes a billionaire to snap his eyes up from his paperwork as he sits by his desk going over some last minute details of a business deal from South Africa. Such paperwork that is quickly forgotten when he snaps up to his feet and rushes over towards his closed off door before the sound of screams echoing from the other side makes his eyes go wide. Makes him instinctively snap open his office door before his eyes go wide in disbelief when he sees the winter scenery outside of his office. Sees the ice surrounding the walls. Sees the small ice shards falling from the ceiling. Feels the cold aura hitting his body making him suppress the urge to shiver. Everything that is ignored as he hears the sound of screams making him take action and rush towards them. Makes him run down the hallway as two of Mr Freeze's thugs appear out of nowhere behind a corner with a hockey stick in each of their hands. Two thugs that notice him and start to skate at high speed towards him with one rearing back the stick. An motion that makes Bruce slide across the ice he had been running across on to avoid the incoming strike before he quickly turns his body around across the ice and leaps up to deliver a superman punch that lands clean against the face of the thug sending them barreling back into a wall from impact. This punch that makes the thug drop his hockey stick that is quickly snatched off from the ground by Bruce just in time to block another incoming strike from another guard as stick strikes stick. This sudden block that surprises the thug just enough for him to kick the thug in the chest and send them down on their back before the sound of a gun being cocked causes Bruce to freeze and look over to his side finding a grinning Mr Freeze pointing the end of his freezing gun his way.

" Impressive Mr Wayne."


	12. Secrets Revealed

_Damn that man!_

Cursing under her breath flying down the road at top speed not even bothering to bring her speed down despite how quickly she is approaching the gates to Wayne Manor keeping her foot down on the gas pedal making the engine roar loudly right as she approaches the game with a stroke of luck Isley's vehicle sneaks its way through the opens causing minimal scratches against the side of her car when the steel gates make contact before rearing back she slams down hard on the breaks bringing the car to a stop just in front of the walkway leading towards the front door causing a large dust cloud to form around her. A cloud she ignores when she snaps open the driver's side door and slams it shut with tremendous force before with nothing but determination she stalks her way up the walkway and towards the front door that suddenly is opened revealing Alfred on the other side. An older man that looks shocked at her sudden appearance but before he can say a word she raises up her right hand instantly silencing him.

" Take me to the cave."

Being met with nothing but surprise that he tries to hide rather quickly scowling at this sudden appearance trying best to not let her anger show reaching out Isley grabs a tight hold of his shirt and pulls him close until they are nearly nose to nose.

" No more games. No more tricks. I know that Bruce Wayne is Batman. Aside from anyone else that may live in this house only i know this. Now take me to the cave or so help me. I'll tear this mansion apart until I find the entrance myself."

Still seeing the shock in his eyes the moment she sees him shake his head slightly with a response on the tip of his tongue with a scowl Isley gently pushes him away and takes a step back before she reaches up and with one clean swoop snatches the wig off from her head revealing her long red hair that had been tied up underneath. A wig that is thrown to the ground quickly followed by her glasses as she reaches back and undoes the knots on her hair allowing her hair to flow freely down her back making Alfred's eyes go wide in disbelief. A look she was rather expecting from everyone in this household the moment she revealed herself to them. A moment she would have found rather amusing but not now. Not with the current predicament that she finds herself in now.

Even now it still angers her how this monster had paid Wayne Enterprises a visit. Still angered her that this monster had come in and somehow managed to capture her champion. She knew how it happened and why it happened. It was no secret to her or anyone how valued Bruce Wayne would be. How much he could fetch if he was ever kidnapped and held for ransom. She was surprised not many had tried to do such a feat already. No what she was more surprised about was how easily this monster had made his way through the building with a small group with him. A group that should have been stopped at the gates. Should have at least been alerted by the men and women on the lower levels allowing everyone else to find an escape route. Pitiful mammals. Can't even do their jobs right. Can't even protect themselves when their champions cannot. It made sense to her why her champion has not appeared. How could he? It would seem suspicious if Bruce Wayne was to suddenly disappear with only Batman being seen in his place. Just where exactly would he even be able to hide one of his high tech suits without anyone noticing? No she would save her anger and direct it elsewhere.

Anger that she knew just who exactly she would take it out on the moment she got her hands around that bitch's throat. A woman that had caused all of this. Caused the monster to be released from his cell. Caused for her champion to be kidnapped. But that would come later. First she needed to find them. First she needed access to the cave to use that famous Batcomputer to find his location. Such a feat that would be rather easy once she stepped foot inside of this cave. A small secret that he had told her once before. Every single suit that he wears has a tracking device attached somewhere. Which his celebrity status she figured even his business suits would have such a feature as well to allow his little sidekick to help track him in case something like this was to ever happen. A rather genius thought on her champion's part only it wouldn't be his sidekick that would come for him this time. No the helping hands of mother nature would be making a long overdue appearance.

" Now take me to the cave."

Given a silent nod being ushered inside Ivy walks past Alfred that takes a moment to gather up her wig and glasses from the ground and pay a glance around to see if any unsuspecting eyes had been watching the scene before with haste he retreats inside closing and locking the front door behind himself. A lock that moment he turns he finds himself staring into a pair of green eyes that stare back at him with little patience within them making him gulp and nod his head towards the stairs leading up towards the second floor of the mansion.

" This way Miss Isley."

Allowing him to walk past her without muttering a single word Isley follows Alfred in silence up the stairs and down the long hallway until she watches from the doorway as he makes his way into a study. What looked to be a private study that belongs to himself with a small bookcase off to one side of the room with a lone desk centered in the middle of the room. A desk that she watches him approach before she is motioned to take a seat at the chair. Such a motion that intrigues her making her approach the desk and take a seat in the offered chair before she turns to look at the lone computer screen and watches him type in a series of passwords on the screen causing silent clicks to be heard coming from beneath her. Such clicks that make her turn her attention back towards Alfred with a raised eyebrow.

" Prepare yourself Miss Isley. The first time is usually unpleasant."

Without having a chance to question him any further suddenly Ivy feels the chair coming to life as she feels herself being pushed away from the desk that suddenly gets further and further away from her as a small hole opens up from down below. A hole just big enough for a body to fit through. A hole that she has barely any time to stare at before the chair moves once again causing her to slide off and into the whole down the abyss. This abyss that she feels herself being swallowed up in as she slides down some kind of tunnel. A tunnel with a few twists and turns before she sees a light at the end of the tunnel that she is thrusted out towards causing her to land on her own two feet as she staggers forward only to find herself now inside of The Batcave. This sudden motion that makes her shake her head as her right hand comes up to grasp her forehead before mere moments later the sound of footsteps descending down the stone steps make her look up to see Alfred making his way into The Batcave from another entrance.

" Next time I'll take the stairs."

Instantly receiving a smile in understanding looking away from Alfred without any delay with a look of determination Ivy stalks her way across The Batcave heading straight towards The Batcomputer and plops herself down in the seat getting straight to work. Going straight to the main screen and skimming through everything that she sees. Countless files after files that after a few moments makes her growl before she snaps her attention to look over in Alfred's direction that approaches her silently.

" Where is it?"

" Where is what?"

Biting back a nasty retort that wants to escape her mouth closing her eyes for a brief moment reining back her anger that she knows he doesn't deserve Ivy opens her eyes to look back towards Alfred as she nods her head towards the screen.

" I need to find the program on here that will allow me to find your boss. Mr Freeze paid a visit to Wayne Enterprises this evening and decided to take him hostage. I know he installed tracking devices in every one of his suits. What I don't know is how to access such a program on here."

Suddenly seeing the look of shock coming across the older man's friend with such speed that even surprises her instantly Alfred is by her side typing away furiously across the keyboard causing multiple screens to pop up on The Batcomputer. Such screens that she didn't know what they possessed or even the data staring back towards her. That is until a red dot suddenly appears on the screen. A blinking red dot that she watches being narrowed down rather quickly as image after image appears across the screen. How this was happening she didn't have the heart nor the care to ask about. If it helped find her champion then she could care less really. But it gets the desired result when another screen pops up showing where this tracking device was showing just where exactly he is being held. A place that makes her raise an eyebrow towards. A place that she never thought the monster would ever return to. It would be way too obvious of a place to return to and yet in the back of her mind it made sense. These mammals fear the monster. Such fear that would cause these so called protectors of the weak to not take any sort of action. Even if they knew the monster's lair already. But she wasn't like them. No she wasn't a inferior mammal like they are. She is Poison Ivy and she fears no one.

A mindset that makes her snap up from her seat and silently stalk over towards the glass containers holding every single one of The Batman and Robin suits. Such suits that she ignores in favor of walking towards another. A suit that she still wasn't sure if it was ready for combat such yet. If all the kinks had been solved but she would have to find out herself on this night. A glass container that she wastes no time in opening before to the shock of her audience present her fingers come down to unbutton her work shirt that is tossed carelessly off to the side showing her bare back to the world. A work shirt that is quickly followed by her blouse leaving her nude as the day she was born before she grasps the black and green spandex from its holding place and slowly wiggles into it. A suit that is made perfect for her. Fits her like a glove as she finds her way inside and slowly zips up the front of the suit. This suit for a split moment she looks down towards with a small faint smile before it disappears and she looks around The Batcave looking for a certain wall. A wall that she easily finds and makes her way over to snatch a utility belt off from a hook and slowly looks around at each of the devices hanging on the walls. Many in which she doesn't have a single clue on what they do making her hand come up to pause whenever she reaches out for any of them before a familiar looking device she had once seen Batman use to melt the ice catches her eye making her snatch the small metallic object from the shelf and clasp it onto the utility belt that finds its way around her waist.

All under the watchful eyes of Alfred that silently watches this young woman take object after object off from the wall and attach them to the utility belt around her waist until after a few minutes in silence he watches her turn on her heels and make her way across The Batcave down the steps heading towards the lower section of the cave and out of sight. A motion that makes him follow her until he sees her hit the switch on a nearby wall causing the platform that The Batmobile is found on to shift and turn towards them until a walking platform is opened up allowing them to access the vehicle. This piece of machinery that he watches in shock her head straight towards with determination across her face sliding open the roof and hop inside of before he even has a chance to speak out. But the moment he hears the sound of the engine coming to life Alfred snaps out of his shock and rushes down the steps earning Ivy's attention.

" Perhaps you should wait for Master Grayson? He would be of great ..."

Scowling at his words causing his eyes to go wide breaking off eye contact to look straight ahead with a bit of venom in her voice Ivy shakes her head.

" I do not have time nor the patience to babysit an ego driven little child."

A passing shot that is last heard before she steps down hard on the gas pedal sending The Batmobile soaring forward at high speed down the tunnel with Alfred watching with nothing but shock across his face until it disappears out of sight.


	13. Snowy Cones Ice Cream

The roar of a loud engine that would make any thug in the area quickly scurry away looking for cover. A vehicle so massive that both lanes would be put into full use causing any vehicle approaching to turn and quickly get out of its path. This vehicle that has gone through its share of makeovers over the years but one image always remained the same. This symbol of justice. This symbol that would give everyone hope much like when a certain light shines up brightly in the sky. But this time this remarkable vehicle isn't making its way to the police station. Isn't going through the very worst parts of Gotham City looking to put low level criminals away. No this time this massive vehicle can be seen racing down the empty roads at high speed with a different driver unseen in the driver's seat.

A driver whose green eyes never leave the road as she grips the steering wheel rather tightly. A steering wheel that she turns to a sharp right into familiar territory before without any hesitation she steps hard down on the brakes bringing The Batmobile to a sudden halt. This screeching of tires that make every nearby bystander quickly race away to steer clear of who they expected to see emerge out of the vehicle at any moment. But they would be wrong. Especially when the roof slides over and a femine form leaps out of The Batmobile and without any delay walks down a dark alleyway heading directly towards her home. Heading directly towards her own little piece of heaven. A piece of heaven that senses her almost immediately making her hear the sound of the vines moving all around her. Makes her hear the sound of flowers opening with happy sighs. A sight that she would often enjoy seeing everytime she comes here.

Right now though? Even though it pained her to say she had more pressing matters to attend to than watch her children grow. A matter that she would attend to shortly as in short time she emerges deep into her greenhouse making a beeline towards her very own personal garden hidden within. A garden that she given her so many interesting discoveries over the past few weeks. Has helped achieve so many breakthroughs that Pamela Isley could only dream of ever accomplishing once ago. But a garden that has also provided her with some rather interesting results that may very well help her in the future and this was one of these times. Especially when she makes her way over towards her table eyeballing a vial rack. A rack filled with numerous vials one after another of different varieties of green liquid filling them up. The secret to all of this. The secret to all what could be seen throughout her greenhouse. The secret of how these plants are so alive. How her babies are able to move around. How they are able to spread around and grow so rapidly. A secret that she planned on taking to her grave. Planned on forever keeping inside of this very greenhouse until it was time for her to expand creating another closer to home. Much closer to a certain bat's base of operations. Vials that she wastes no time in gently plucking one at a time from the rack dumping a small amount of their contents into smaller vials to be stored into the utility belt attached around her waist. A scene that is watched by all of her children nearby. Children that slither over towards her with some gently trickling up her sides as though trying to gain her attention. These vines attached to a few of her more recent successes. These miniature venus fly traps the size of a human being. Some already that have come to tower over her in size. Some others that are still growing only making it up to her knees for the time being. Her children that she pays a glance at with a faint smile breaking across her face as she feels one rubbing against her gloved right hand as though seeking her touch and that is what it gets when her hand comes up to gently stroke the top of its head.

" Hello my babies."

Keeping up her motions feeling her left hand being gently rubbed by another with her smile only widening Ivy gently starts to stroke another across its head as her eyes look around at all of the plants surrounding her with a loving smile. Plants that she has watched grow over these past few weeks. Her loving children that have shared in every accomplishment. Shared in every breakthrough. Have shared in all of her moments to date. Children whose emotions she can feel like they are her own.

" I need your help. Your daddy is in trouble."

Instantly hearing the sound of whines coming from all over across the greenhouse frowning from feeling the sudden pain coming from every single plant present that can hear her words giving them a reassuring smile ceasing her stroking Ivy turns on her heels and looks back down towards the entrance. A pain that deepens by the second as she hears the sad sighs coming from flowers blossoming open. As she can see the once lively vines going deadly still as though sensing their mother's emotions.

" Don't worry my babies. He won't be long. Mommy's going to save him but the bad people that took him? They want to hurt mommy as well…."

Not even needing a second to hear the angry hissing coming from every single venus fly trap plant present a predatory grin comes across Ivy's face. The very reaction she was looking for as vines thrash violently on the ground like whips. As venus fly traps hiss in anger. As plants release deadly toxins into the air.

" Shhh don't cry. I'm sure you all will be well fed before the night is over with."

* * *

Snowy Cones Ice Cream. Once a popular ice cream shop located at the center of Gotham City's Business District. A place where loving families could often be seen leaving with smiles across their faces. Could often be the place where young couples would go off to visit from time to time. A friendly atmosphere that isn't there right now. Especially now. No loving families seen. No smiles seen all around. No nothing but the sight of blinking lights. Nothing but the sight of men and women in uniform huddled outside of the restaurant with some training their firearms at the entrance of the establishment. If that would do any good anyways. An entrance along with many others around the building that are now engulfed in ice not allowing any to enter. Not allowing police officers present to bust through the doors. Not allowing swat team members from entering through air ducts in a desperate attempt to free the lone hostage inside of the establishment. But that wouldn't stop them from trying regardless. Though every effort so far has been in vain. Battering rams haven't broken through. Hooks attached to armored vehicles haven't penetrated through the ice. Such things that have made rounds remain inside of chambers fearing of rounds bouncing back towards their way putting any citizen present behind police lines in danger.

Solutions that are not coming to any as even Commissioner Gordon is stumped on what to do as he gathers with members of swat team leaders discussing plans. Such plans that have proven to be fruitless at the moment. He could only hope that soon Batman would show up to save the day like he always does. Could only hope that the caped crusader would have a plan in place to break through these defenses and free the hostage inside. The high price hostage. Whom many citizens considered to be Gotham City's favorite son. He could only shutter at the backlash his department would receive from the masses if something were to happen to Bruce Wayne on this night.

Such thoughts that are wiped from his mind for the time being when the sound of a loud engine is heard roaring from the distance. This mighty roar that draws everyone's attention before smiles are seen. Before cheers are heard when The Batmobile is seen zooming down the road. This massive vehicle with a quick turn turns through a small opening causing citizens and officers alike to quickly get out of the way before the sound of tires screeching are heard when the vehicle turns sharpy until the front is facing the establishment. A sight that everyone can only look at with smiles for a brief moment before the sound of metal grinding is heard. Before the sight of panels opening on each end of The Batmobile is seen. These panels that fold open with two very large pieces of machinery coming out facing the entrance of The Snowy Cones Ice Cream building. What looks to be two miniature miniguns that has everyone looking at them with awe and shock before suddenly they are heard going off making everyone duck for cover. These turrets that send round after round striking into the establishment. Sends these armor piercing rounds smashing up against the ice covering the entrance. Such ice that is seen cracking from every single round that strikes at high impact. This sight every single police officer and citizen alike stare at in shock not noticing what is going around them. Not noticing the ground shaking beneath their feet. Not noticing the smallest of cracks forming in the pavement all around them leading up towards the establishment from every single angle. Rounds that after only a minute causes to everyone's shock the ice barrier to come crashing down allowing armor piercing rounds to flood into The Snowy Cones Ice Cream building striking everything they touch. Cause for walls to be shredded sending ice shards barreling downwards. Cause for patrolling guards to quickly retreat further into the establishment. Rounds that come to cease after a few moments causing this deadly silence to carry through the air. A silence only broken when the sound of the Batmobile's roof sliding over is heard. Such a sound that draws everyone's attention before their eyes widen when they see who pops out of the vehicle. It wasn't Batman that exits out. Wasn't his sidekick Robin either. No instead it's someone only a very few have seen before. A woman whose red hair and green eyes instantly makes Commissioner Gordon along with his best officers eyes go wide in realization.

Ignoring everyone present and instead focusing solely on the establishment in front of her without paying anyone a single glance slowly approaching The Snowy Cones Ice Cream building until she just passes by a few parked police cruisers that are just a short distance away taking a moment to close her eyes and feel the conflicted emotions coming from all around her that just brings confusion to nearby officers suddenly Ivy's eyes fly open as her hands come pushing forward causing a series of events to occur that shock everyone to their core. Cause for pavement to separate leading up to the establishment. Cause for the ground the shake underneath their feet. All until almost every single officer is thrown off their feet and citizens scream out in horror when the unthinkable happens. When these large vines come trickling out of the cracks causing the pavement to split even further. These vines with some attached to these massive plant-like creatures in which none have ever seen before. Plant creatures that roar out with their vines coming blazing forward to strike at the ice of the establishment that may still remain. Sudden strikes that make officers race away to take cover behind parked police cruisers with their firearms being trained towards the plants with most of their hands visibly shaking.

Sharp thorns that smash up against the ice as Poison Ivy is seen at the entrance of The Snowy Cones Ice Cream building grinning sinisterly at the sight before as though she is a goddess from the olden times her arms extend out to her sides calling for a couple of vines to come towards her. These vines that gently wrap around her arms and ankles before she is seen floating towards the establishment breaking officers and citizens out of their dazes. A goddess that is seen entering into the establishment with vines flooding in front of her and in back of her as though they are her personal escorts. Such a scene that shocks most with many looking at her retreating form with awe in their eyes. A scene that is broken when Commissioner Gordon is first to break out of his shock and whistles loudly causing everyone to look at him before he takes out his own firearm and quickly waives his arm forward causing police officers to quickly take action and approach Snowy Cones Ice Cream.

* * *

What is they're game? What are they looking to get out of all of this? So many questions going through his mind. Too many questions going through his mind as he is strapped to a chair with his arms frozen behind the chair that he is seated in from his shoulders all the way up towards his hands that he suppresses to shiver from the cold sensation that he feels around him through his business suit. In fact he has to force himself not to shiver at all as he finds himself in familiar territory. Finds himself back where his eyes first laid upon her. The woman of the hour. From what he has gathered the mastermind to his kidnapping. A woman that he watches silently typing away at a computer with her back turned towards him. A woman that hasn't spoken a word to him ever since he was taken from Wayne Enterprises and thrown in the back of one of Mr Freeze's henchmen escape vehicles. His remaining henchmen anyways. From his count only ten remained after the rest were captured previously and sentenced to prison. But ten too many.

Ten henchmen that he could handle quite easily if he was Batman. If he had his utility belt. If only Bruce Wayne could somehow make his way out of the situation that he is in. But he couldn't. Not with this many eyes watching him. Not without these odds against him. Not with this tomb of ice that he is trapped in. He had witnessed the madman reinforce this base of operation's defenses with walls of ice. Had witnessed police officers trying to break through the ice only to be stopped rather easily making his captors laugh before he had been taken away and forced into this room. Had been forced into this once secret room with her as his only company while her husband is elsewhere. This quiet woman that he couldn't read. Couldn't figure out what she is after. If it was her husband that she was after then wouldn't she have left the city along with him the moment she had broken him out of Arkham?

" I don't understand?"

Earning her attention in the form of her typing coming to a stop and her paying a glance over her shoulder to look his way Bruce forces a confused look across his face.

" Why did you kidnap me? I don't get it. What is there for you to gain?"

Staring at her in complete silence for the next few seconds feeling nothing but tension in the air suddenly Bruce's eyes widen slightly when he sees something he never thought he would see across another's face. This sinister look. This look in her eyes that meant nothing but trouble. Meant that the next words that she was about to speak would be nothing but evil intentions behind them.

" Everything Mr Wayne. I gain everything."

Seeing nothing but confusion across his face pushing herself away from her workstation slowly coming over to stand before him reaching out gently Nora lays the back of her hand down on Bruce's cheek. This sudden contact that to her anger makes her feel him turn his head away from her hand as though she had just burned him. Anger that is seen in her eyes before it disappears and slowly she starts to circle around him.

" You see Mr Wayne, what I want is simple. I want to watch the world freeze over. That is the price the world must pay for what all of you did to my husband."

Turning away to look down towards her neck gently Nora lifts up the end of the necklace around her neck and gently strokes the emblem on the end. This small attachment in the form of a small snowflake. Her most prized possession besides her wedding band.

" My husband. A man now thanks to the world can no longer enjoy the feeling of my warmth. Can no longer enjoy my touch. A man that i can no longer sleep next to fearing the worst could take place. Oh yes Mr Wayne, I have everything to gain. Very soon I suspect negoatations to take place for your release. I expect the police to pay a ransom that I ask for to ensure your safety. But a ransom that will turn out to be their demise."

Gently lowering her necklace back down in a sudden move Nora snaps back around and looks down towards an emotionless looking Bruce Wayne with a sweet smile across her face.

" I must thank you. If it wasn't for you and the hard work of your company my plan would never work. Even now my husband prepares for the next stages of our plan. Once the police pay the price we require you will be released. Whether it's as you are now or as an icy corpse is up to you."

Words that make him glare up towards her that just makes her smile widen. A smile that suddenly is washed away into nothing but shock mixed together with anger when her eyes snap up towards the door leading into the room when the sound of loud clangs is heard echoing from the other side. Such loud clangs that echo off the empty walls from what sounds to be like gun rounds. An impossible sound. Nothing could penetrate through her husband's defenses. Nothing could penetrate through that much ice. A sound that makes her race over and type away at the keyboard before live feeds from cameras hidden outside of the room come up across every screen inside of the room. Feeds showing something she has never seen before. Showing something that makes her eyes widen in disbelief while next to her a faint smirk can be seen across Bruce's face. Screens that show chaos. Screens that show plants coming to life. Show vines smashing up against walls violently smashing ice to shards. Vines that are seen wrapping around henchmen lifting them up from the ground while others try to fend off others using their hockey sticks. All before one screen draws her attention. This screen showing a woman floating through the air being held up by numerous vines. One woman that she has only heard about before from newspaper articles. A woman that she watches in shock come to a stop before to her utter shock watches her turn her head to look up towards the security camera. Cause for her blue eyes to widen when they meet their green eyes before suddenly the feed is cut when a vine comes up and slashes at the screen.


	14. Hell Hath No Fury Like Mother Nature

_Filthy mammals!_

Just some of the many words that keep running through her mind. A woman that continues to float through the air as though she is some sort of god of war. As though she is some kind of god of destruction. This god that would not be denied. This god with this emotionless look across her face unphased at the carnage erupting around her. As the icy cold walls are turned green with numerous vines slithering up them like they are snakes. Slithering up as though they owned the place. In reality they did. Every spec of dirt. Every hilltop. Every step one of these mammals takes is on their lands. On their soil. Their lands that would retake making the building shake. Making vines one after another like a whip smash into the walls shattering ice upon impact. Makes stems of different plants emerge through the cracks through the pavement just outside of the building causing screams of panic to erupt from the citizens that are seen behind the yellow lines.

But that doesn't matter right now. For now her attention is directed elsewhere. Directed towards following his scent. A scent that she has come to love finding it to be so him. This scent that her babies have caught onto like a loyal hound dog. This dog that keeps leading her through this establishment. This icy cold establishment that continues to get trashed by the second. Continues to turn crimson by the second as foolish henchmen are seen trying to fight back. Some that quickly stumble to their demise with vines wrapping around their deranged forms twisting and turning them in awkward angles with nothing but the sound of their screams filling the air. Others that she sees out of the corner of her eye banding together waiving their little sticks back and forth towards approaching vines that stalk them like they are tonight's dinner. And they are. The henchmen just didn't know it yet. Henchmen that fall one after another once the first goes down when the thorn of a vine behind him penetrates through his back from behind causing him to spit a mouthful of blood into his mask before he is ripped away off his feet drawing his fellow henchemens attention. Foolish mammals that would be dealt with instantly by the very vines that had tried to fight off come barreling forward to snatch up their prey.

A scene she could watch for hours. Watch as these puny mammals are torn apart piece by piece and fed to her children. Her children that even now feast on these foolish humans that thought they could stand between her and mother nature's goals. These mammals that she sees even now being torn apart piece by piece by her raging children. Some that have been torn into two with each of their halves being pulled back towards the waiting mouths of her venus fly traps. Some that aren't as lucky and are swallowed whole as their screams are heard dying down once they hit the bottom. This once dark and white room now turned crimson. A fitting end for these disgusting mammals.

But now was not the time to celebrate this small victory. Not when he is so close. This scent leading towards a familaur room. Leading towards the secret room hidden in the back of the freezer. Typical she would think. To have a secret room hidden in the very place Mr Freeze would call paradise. A room that she doesn't waste any time in having two vines shoot out on her command to rip the steel door off from its henches. Doesn't hesitate to enter and snap her hands forward causing every single vine in the area to come to her aid. These vines that scratch and claw through the wall. Rip away at the boxes on the shelf in front of her dumping their contents all across the ground. These boxes one after another are torn away before the sound of click is heard followed by a loud crunch when finally the panel to reveal the room is hit just right by a thrashing vine. A wall that shifts off to the side in a hurry revealing a darkened room but not hiding its contents within from her.

No for the first sight that Ivy sees makes her blood boil. The sight of Nora Freeze smirking in her direction while she points some kind of unique gun at Bruce Wayne's head. Pointing at her lover's head. This feeling that is felt by every single one of her plants when they let out hisses. When loud screams are heard coming from her babies outside that just makes every single officer and citizen alike back away from the building in a hurry. This intense anger she knows the woman standing across from her can feel as that damn smirk of her's just widens even more as the sound of a click coming from the barrel of this unique gun she is holding is cocked. A gun that she has seen before. If she didn't know any better it looked as though it was a miniature freezing gun much like Mr Freeze's own only this one was different. This one could be concealed if need be.

" I suggest you back away nice and slow. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Mr Wayne now do you?"

_The nerve! How dare this disgusting mammal bark orders at me!_

The evidence was all there for a blow up. The way her blood just boils to extreme levels. The way these hisses from her plants become snarls. How these angry screams coming from every single plant outside of the room echoes through the building and out onto the streets. These plants outside that thrash everywhere hitting everything in their path. Cause for police cruisers to be flipped over onto their sides. Cause for windows to be shattered. Cause for the pavement outside to be crushed in while screaming citizens flee the scene while officers find a place to cover with their weapons drawn. Some officers that are starting to panic and raise their weapons towards the rampaging plants only to be suddenly stopped by Commissioner Gordon. But she wouldn't allow this woman to win. This filthy mammal that is no match to her. Not even on the same level as her. Never has and never will be. After tonight she would just be another memory. Just another stepping stone on her path to achieve her goals.

This woman that she keeps watching with this intense glare across her face. This woman whose eyes remain trained on her and the moment Ivy is lowered down to the ground allowing the vines holding her up to break free across the room. Allows these vines to slither around invading the walls. To lay across the machinery all around the room. Vines that just surround Nora Freeze and Bruce Wayne leaving the criminal only one place to turn for any sort of exit. This sight that Ivy sees her looking at out of the corner of her eye making her slowly raise her left hand up palm open before instantly she comes to an halt when Nora pushes the barrel of the freezing gun hard into the side of Bruce's skull making her eyes harden even more.

" Uhh,uhh,uhh. Not one more step. One more move and I'll shoot Gotham City's favorite son right here and now. Unlike the others, I can ensure you Mr Wayne will not be coming back. Not at this range."

And she was right. She knew better. At that range there is no telling what kind of effects it could have on her lover. Effects that she doesn't even know if she would be able to cure him of and if that were to happen. If he was to die on this night then there would be hell to pay. Feeding this woman to her children would seem like a plea. No she would rip her apart with her own hands. She would tear everything that makes this woman still function out and paint these walls with her blood. But she wouldn't be lonely for long. No she would make this whole city pay. Make this whole world pay if something were to happen to him. To her chosen champion.

A mere thought that makes her scowl before silently she blows into her open palm unleashing her special poison ivy toxins from her glove into the air. These toxins that are faintly seen moving through. This red dust in which some evaporates the moment it starts to ascend up towards the cold ceiling. Some in which evaporates almost instantly when it travels downward towards the cold chill of the floor. But just enough of it travels forward. Just enough of it hits its mark against this confused woman directly in the face making this woman's eyes flutter. Makes this woman's hold on the weapon drop just enough for her to spring into action.

Just enough for her to wiggle her fingers calling the vines that have been slithering silently behind Nora to shoot out and wrap around the woman's ankles before with a tug she is sweep off her feet making her smash face first to the ground below sending the firearm in her hands flying across the room out of reach. These vines that slowly drag her across the floor as she scratches and claws against the cold floor leaving nail marks behind screaming. Some nail marks with traces of blood from nails that chipped and break from her struggle. This struggling woman that lets out a scream of fright when she is hoisted up like she weighs like a feather before her screams are silenced when she is thrusted into a wall back first causing shards of broken ice to fall down on top of her. These vines that don't let up on their onslaught when another wraps around her ankle once again and jabs a few of its thorns straight through her leg making her head snap up to scream out in pain. Screams that are like music to Ivy's ears. Screams that she smiles sinisterly at as she slowly makes her way forward towards Bruce as she sees out of the corner of her eye Nora once again being thrown through the air by one of her babies like she is some kind of plaything. Truth be told she is. She is her plaything. A man that she sees looking at her with a hint of shock in his eyes. Some real and some that he is trying to force to throw her off his trail but she knew better. Knew just who exactly this man really is. So much so that she comes to a stop before him and gently lays her right hand down on his cheek making his eyes meet her own.

" Please remain seated. The pleasure is all mine…."

Keeping her eyes locked on his own leaning down just as she is about to press her lips to his own changing course Ivy leans up to whisper into Bruce's ear.

" My champion."

And suddenly just like that she has to suppress a laugh when she pulls back to see his eyes as wide as saucers. Did he really think that he could hide something like this from her? Mother nature's gift to the world. A god? No she doesn't think so. She was going to find out eventually but why not have some fun while she was at it? This shocked look that just makes her smile down towards him with a shaking head before the sound of a loud crash makes her turn her eyes away for a moment to find Nora being thrown right into the overhanging computer monitor. A sight that makes her smile widen before she looks back down towards Bruce and strokes his cheek lovingly.

" Now if you will please excuse me. I have children to feed."

A scene that is obvious to Nora the whole time as she is thrown around like a rag doll smashing into everything in her path. Smashing against the floor face first breaking teeth. Smashing against icy walls fracturing bones. That is until she once again feels herself soaring through the air. Only this time she doesn't meet a wall. No she is thrown back first into the computer monitor sending sparks flying. Causing the screen to be smashed in as broken glass rains down. As cuts across her back and arms open up almost instantly. A woman that just breathes heavily from the ground before a hiss is heard causing her to turn her head and see something she never thought she would see. This minture venus fly trap staring down at her with what she swore to be this look of anger. This plant that snaps it thorns forward making her roll out of the way and backpedal as far as she can from it gritting her teeth the whole way. Staggering back on one leg leaving a trail of blood behind that freezes over before she feels herself hitting something solid.

Something femine making her turn her head before suddenly a well placed heel lands clean to her chin snapping her head up sending a broken tooth flying. Sprawling to the ground digging her closed fists into the ice as she feels blood starting to drip out from her mouth the moment she raises her head back towards her attacker suddenly Nora lets out a gargled scream of pain when she feels her hair being tugged roughly back. This scream that is quickly silenced when a vine comes shooting forward to wrap around her neck. This vine that makes her hands immediately drop down towards to free herself. A motion that just makes the vine's grip tighten until before she knows it Nora feels herself being lifted off from the ground.

Feels her feet leaving the ground before another vine one after another spring forward. Vines that wrap tightly around her ankles and wrists extending her high up in the air. Vines no matter how much she tugs hoping against hope they break won't budge. This intense silence that is suddenly broken when the sound of heels clanging against the ground echoes off the walls. A sound that she follows before she glares with nothing but hatred in her eyes down below towards a smirking Poison Ivy. A vixen that if on silent command makes her feel herself being lowered down by the vines until she is almost eye level with the approaching woman. This vixen that comes to a stop right before her to look her in the eyes and to her shock makes her feel the softest of hands come down on her cheek.

" Now what to do with you my little pet? Hmmm?"

This hand for some reason strokes her cheek almost lovingly. A hand that she tries to turn her head away from only to feel the vines not allowing her to do so and she soon finds out why. How as though a switch is seen going off in Poison Ivy's head. A switch that makes the loving gesture turn sinister when suddenly Nora lets out a suppressed scream of pain when Poison Ivy drives her nails across her face in a slashing motion leaving a long trail of blood behind. These gashes that drip blood down towards the floor. This sudden motion that makes Nora glare at Ivy and to her shock makes her witness the vixen lick the blood off from her nails in an almost seductive manner.

" Ummm. I can taste your fear. I can taste your pain and suffering."

Glancing away to flash Bruce a seductive wink turning back towards a shell shocked and furious Nora smirking at the woman's facial features slowly Ivy starts to circle around the trapped and helpless woman.

" Choices,choices,choices. There are so many to choose from. We could simply hand you over to those disgusting mammals outside and yet that wouldn't ensure you would remain locked away for the rest of your pathetic existence. No,no that won't do."

Coming to a stop with her back turned towards Nora letting out a dramatic sigh Ivy shakes her head with a forced sad expression across her face.

" I'm afraid that you leave us with no choice then."

Without giving the woman a chance to react in a sudden motion Ivy retrieves a concealed blade from her right thigh and with one swift move turns and thrusts the blade deep into Nora's chest causing the woman's eyes to go as wide as saucers.

" Bad luck i'm afraid. Time to die Ms Freeze."


	15. It's A Cold Town

_Bad luck i'm afraid. Time to die Ms Freeze._

Words that keep echoing through her mind like a broken record. These words that get quieter by the second. As her vision darkens by the second. How could this have happened? She planned everything perfectly. The kidnapping. The defense structure she had designed around the parlor perfectly to not allow a single law enforcement official to break through. Defenses so perfect with no flaw anywhere in sight but then how could this have happened. How could a lone woman break through the icy defenses? How could a lone woman make it past the guards and get to this point? How could this lone woman best her. She wished she had more time to ponder this but fate would have none of it. Her time is running out. Perhaps in a sense it had runned out long ago when she had been plagued with a rare incurable sickness. Maybe this was death coming to claim his prize that should have been his long ago.

There was no stopping it now. No stopping how cold she feels. No from the breeze of the cold exterior around the room. No this feeling was something different. Something so familiar. A feeling she hoped to never feel again. But sometimes you don't get your way. Sometimes the odds are stacked against you like they have been for so many years. She could only hope now that her husband finishes the job. Could only hope that he has his vengeance upon the city. Has his vengeance upon the world and most important of all has his vengeance for her falling on this night to this Poison Ivy character. A husband that she can remember so clearly now. Remember the smile across his face on their wedding day. Can still remember his laugh. Can still remember the feeling of feeling totally safe in his arms when they danced on the dance floor. Can still remember what could have been their last moments. Remember kissing him as though it would be their last before going down under to be frozen.

Her time is up now and all she can feel is this cold sensation. Can feel her body warmth dropping drastically as her organs start to shut down one at a time. This sensation that only she can feel as she drops down to her knees holding the open wound in her chest. A wound that drips down blood onto her fingers that goes unfelt. That goes unnoticed as her vision darkens. As her body suddenly falls down to the right and her head hits clean into the ice down below with her eyes trained forward. These blue eyes that stare across the room to meet another. Eyes that slowly start to dim before her last breath is taken and her head slumps to the ground.

Smirking down towards the crumpled form on the ground tucking a loose piece of her red hair behind her ear looking over her shoulder seeing nothing but a stoic expression across Bruce's face turning on her heels making sure to put a little sway in her hips Ivy makes her way back towards him and with a snap out of fingers instantly a few vines slither over towards his chair. These vines that go noticed as they slither up before they quickly get started to work on the binds holding him in place. Vines that cut through the binds on his ankles. Cut through the binds keeping his arms behind his back. These binds the moment they are done Ivy instantly catupalizes on by quickly claiming her spot by straddling his lap with her arms coming to wrap around his neck.

" Now that's been taken care of I do believe the heroine deserves a kiss. Don't you agree?"

Staring deep into his eyes seeing nothing but this silent anger and disappointment within them suppressing the pout that wants to come across her face leaning down just as she closes the distance between them suddenly Ivy misses her target when Bruce turns his head away slightly causing her to kiss his cheek instead of his lips. This miss that makes a surge of pleasure run through her before in a sudden motion she snaps her hands forward to cup his face and turn his head to face her fully. To have his eyes once again meet her own.

She couldn't understand where all of this was suddenly coming from. Why should he look her way with such a look? Has he not killed in cold blood as well? Some would call it for a greater purpose but a death is still a death. Some would call it necessary deaths since he had saved the day in the end. Why should this be any different? This woman needed to be dealt with. Needed to be rid of in order for a brighter future to be neutered like a beautiful blossoming flower.

" Listen and listen closely because i'm only going to say this once. You are my champion. Mother Nature's chosen champion. You and I may like to do things differently but I promise you after this night you will come to like my line of thinking."

A statement that she quickly enforces with an action when in a swift move she pulls his face towards her and plants her lips to his own bringing him into a deep kiss as all of the plants outside howl in delight. As flower petals blossom open with happy sighs. A long overdue talk would come but that talk would come later. First a celebration was in order. First she had to claim her prize for saving her champion. First a deranged madman needed to be dealt with.

* * *

This cold breeze all around. These wild gusts of wind that seem to be picking up out of nowhere. A truly bizarre scene making its way through Gotham City. Especially on this night. What looked to be a nice cool fall night but nothing like this. Nothing like how weather channels had reported earlier. This cool night that leaves many citizens walking through the streets bundled up looking to get out of the cold. But the biggest shock of the night comes down slowly in the form of a snowflake. This one snowflake that touches the pavement only to be followed by another then another. A once clear side raining down upon the streets. Raining down on the pavements covering everything they touch in a sheet of snow. This snowfall that keeps picking up by the second making children standing next to their parents jump up for joy pointing up towards the sky. This sense of peace and joy that would suddenly turn into screams when something comes crashing down on top of a building.

What appears to be some kind of blue beam that has instant results. Causes the building to slowly freeze over with every speck of the building being engulfed in ice. This beam that slowly moves through the air turning the pavements and alleyways it soars over into nothing but an icy wonderland with no signs of stopping. With showing no signs of remorse as it chases after fleeing citizens. Some in which are frozen over in mid motion with a look of horror across their faces when they are engulfed in the beam. Some others don't even get that chance when they are engulfed like many others for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Vehicles being blasted causing their wheels to spiral out of control on the ice and smash into icy walls. This chaotic scene that travels all across Gotham City leaving nothing untouched.

Chaos that can be heard through the horror filled streets as citizens run screaming in fear. As vines and plants alike scream out in agony doing their best to burrow underground in attempts to get away from this cold temperature. These screams that can be heard by Ivy as a panicked look suddenly comes across her face making her pause and look up towards the horizon seeing this blue beam slowly making its way towards where they are. These screams that cut her deeply hearing her children screaming out in pain. A look that doesn't go unnoticed as Bruce looks over towards her with concern from his seat on the back of the ambulance while numerous paramedics look him over. But she doesn't see the look. No instead she focuses on the blue beam heading straight towards them that by now numerous officers have come to see as well. A beam the moment a citizen looks up to see an icy trail trailing behind the beam suddenly all hell breaks loose. Citizens scrambling away for cover. Officers doing their best to steer the citizens to safety while some others are foolish enough to take out their firearms as though their bullets will somehow wipe away this coming storm.

But she knew better. He knew better. From the speed that this beam is approaching with it was only a matter of time before they would too be frozen just hundreds if not thousands of others if they didn't act right now. A common mind set that makes Ivy scramble over towards Bruce through the screaming crowd as he leaps off the back of the ambulance before with a quick reach she grasps his hand tightly within her own and quickly pulls him in the direction of The Batmobile. This vehicle as though can sense their approach roars to life with the roof sliding over before these intense gusts of wind are felt. These gusts that make Ivy snap her head to look over her shoulder to find the beam quickly making its way down the block. A beam that she doesn't have time to ponder her next action when an unlikely source takes action. As vines one after another wrap around underneath The Batmobile and lift up the vehicle high into the air on a moving platform. These vines that quickly steer their mother away from the approaching threat while many others scream out as they are caught in the crossfire.

" My babies!"

Seeing her starting to lunge out of her seat reaching out Bruce pushes Ivy back down in her seat causing this hateful look to be directed his way. A look he has never seen from her before. Has never seen her ever act out in anger towards him. This anger that he would never understand. She knew that. He would never know what it feels like to be one with mother nature. He would never know what it feels like to feel the pain of every little plant that is ripped away from the soil. He would never understand what it feels like to feel the emotions of every little plant all around. So much anger that makes her want to lash out towards him in order to help her children that are being slaughtered to help their escape. Her babies freshly born that she can feel their agony even now the further they get from this approaching beam but the screams remain. The screams of her children. The screams of the citizens down below and she would make them pay. She would make this Mr Freeze pay with his blood.


	16. One Woman Show

It was so unreal. The answers that he has been seeking for so long were right there in front of his eyes the whole entire time. Pamela Isley and Poison Ivy are one in the same. The very same woman that had snared both his secret identity and his alter ego. Two incredibly talented and beautiful women in his eyes and yet two women that could be so different. Was it possibly all an act? For some reason he didn't think so. At least not all of it anyways. The strength they both possessed in different ways. How Pamela is so strong minded never backing down from any argument even if it takes hours or even days to win. How Ivy is so strong out on the field using her intelligence to manipulate her surroundings to her likings. A woman that can be found now standing at The Batcomputer in silence watching the chaos unfolding just outside of these walls.

This chaos that had chased them here. This chaos that has turned Gotham City into a winter wonderland. Streets covered in ice. Citizens frozen with nothing but fear across their faces. Snow free falling from the sky above that doesn't look as though it will end anytime soon. Freezing temperatures outside with nothing but the howling wind being heard. One man's wonderland. The very man that he had a good feeling where he could find him. The Gotham City Observatory. It was the only place that would give him the means to do something like this. To give him the technology needed to help create this sick man's dream. Truth be told he never thought this could happen. How his once dream could be turned around into a nightmare. He knew how this Mr Freeze was freezing the city. He just never thought anyone would do such a thing.

The telescope. The highly advanced telescope that he had funded to ensure generation after generation of children would be able to witness seeing the stars from Gotham City. A piece of machinery that he hoped would inspire many young adults in the coming years but never did he think someone would use this telescope as a weapon. Especially like this. To turn this telescope into a freezing gun. To use what was supposed to be a breakthrough in a field as an instrument of destruction. A telescope that he needed to get back in control of before it is too late to save the victims of Gotham City frozen from the scope's rays.

But at what cost? Now that is an interesting question. How far was he willing to go to ensure that Mr Freeze is stopped for good. Would he simply try to capture him once again and throw him back to Arkham Asylum? The mad man had already proven that he could escape the grounds. Though he did receive outside help last time to do so. Such outside help that is no longer here to help him thanks to the woman standing not so far away. Which brings up another question. How far is she willing to go to ensure Mr Freeze is taken out of the picture?

And with that lowering his cowl down on his face looking up Batman looks over his shoulder towards Ivy finding her rooted to her spot watching the screen with a mixture of pain and undeniable fury across her face. A look that answers his question for him. Though he already had a good feeling with what happened a short while ago. How she had infiltrated inside of The Snowy Cones Ice Cream restaurant. How she had shown no mercy to any of the henchmen inside. The evidence had been all around him to see. The ice covered grounds smudged with crimson. The deformed pieces of body parts that had yet to be touched from the living plants covering the walls. These men that could have had families. Children that would never see their father again. Wives that are waiting for them to come back home.

This scene of chaos that he has seen many times before through the years. Has taken down his fair share of criminals from small street thugs to small kingpins that were rising up the ranks before they were taken down and thrown behind bars. But there were others as well. Some that were not some small time thugs. Were not some small time criminals. No men that were real threats to the city. Men that had made headlines rather quickly. Had destroyed lives. Had caused chaos just like Mr Freeze and he can remember every single one of their faces and their comrades.

The Joker. Once known as Jack Napier. A small time thug in the criminal underworld that over the years had risen through the ranks. A thug that he had chased through Ace Chemicals in hopes to capture him and turn him over to the police. A chase gone bad. A chase that led to something more sinister to happen. Had led to this Jack Napier to turn into something sinister when he slipped through his fingers and landed into that vat of chemicals. Had been reborn into this sick and twisted clown. A clown that had gone back out to kill the very same comrades that had betrayed him that night. A clown that had led to so many innocent civilians being killed thanks to this deadly toxin he unleashed on the city in various ways. This clown that he had concerned leading to one final confrontation on the clock tower. He could still remember his face. Still remember seeing him struggling to hold on to the ladder as the statue tied around his leg was tugging him downwards. Can still remember the man's last laugh before he disappeared down below.

Next had come The Penguin. Oswald Copplepot. The forgotten son many called him. A man that had risen up from the sewers. This bizarre man that had quickly become a hero saving the life of a newborn that was being kidnapped or so he wanted everyone to think. No he had everyone eating out of the palm of his flippers. How easily he manipulated everyone to believe he was only in search of finding his parents when in secret he was gathering the names of every single first born from every family in Gotham City that were part of the higher class. A scheme that he had stopped before he too would have one last confrontation with the deranged bird. This Penguin that would try to unleash his army of penguins on the city with explosives strapped around their bodies. This Penguin that he would fight against on the outside of his lair for in control of the very remote he had manipulated this mad bird's penguins with. A deranged man that he too would watch fall from a great height only this one would rise up. Only this one would try to have the last laugh before meeting the same end.

Then came Harvey Dent. A once long time friend. A man that was making a difference in the city without the need to wear a mask. A man that was putting the very worst criminals behind bars. A respected man to his peers but a man that would be consumed with darkness. He can still remember that day. Still remember hearing the man's screams when he had acid thrown into his face. Can still remember looking down towards the man's bandaged covered face with this feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen. A friend that would not exit out of that hospital. No a new enemy had been born. An enemy that knew how to work the system. Knew how long he had to complete simple jobs before the cops would show up. Knew how to avoid being captured while causing as much chaos as he could. Chaos that would always be caused from the simplest of objects. The half of a dollar coin that he would always carry. The very same coin that would lead to his demise at his hands. A man that he would watch fall from the ledge trying to catch the very coin he used to make decisions with.

Three of the deadliest criminals that he had ever faced. Three criminals that each met their demise at his hands and now possibly another could be added. He just hoped it didn't come to that though he knew in the back of his mind it might be already out of his hands with the events that happened tonight. Madness has a way of changing people and he could only imagine how this deranged man would act when he hears about his wife's demise. Could only imagine how he would react when he comes face to face with his wife's killer. A woman that looks like a volcano ready to erupt. A woman that hasn't spoken a word since they arrived here. A woman whose green eyes haven't left the Batcomputer's screen since the moment she displayed tab after tab of different video feeds across the screen. Some screens in which displayed citizens fleeing for their lives. Some of which displayed some of the city's most impressive structures being turned into nothing more than oversized ice sculptures. But those weren't causing this kind of reaction out of her. These screens of civilians being slaughtered by the cold frosty weather that rains down on them seemed not to bother her even in the slightest. No the screens that are bothering her are something he never thinks he will understand. Screens showing these large plants being engulfed in ice. These creatures like plants trying to burrow underground before being consumed by the ice beam raining down upon them from the sky above. Such images that he has witnessed enraging her the more and more she watches what she has called her children being slaughtered by the elements. Rage that he can see burning up deep inside of her just waiting to be released. Talking was out of the question now. He could see from her eyes that their enemy would not be taken in thanks to his crimes in her eyes. No action needed to be taken. He just hoped he was wrong.

* * *

The Gotham Observatory. A place that many hoped would inspire many to follow their dreams. Hoped to inspire many young children to follow their dreams no matter how big or small they might be. A building in which houses what many thought would be the crown jewel for Gotham City for what was hoped to be many years to come. But none had ever thought they would ever see this. This winter wonderland. This observatory that can not be seen by the masses through the howling winds. Can not be seen through the blistering snowfall raining down from the sky above. Can not be seen through the mounted piles of snow engulfing the ground down below. Such conditions you would expect when climbing the highest of mountains. Conditions every climber would prepare themselves for knowing fully well the dangers that could be around every corner and this mountain was no different for at the top resides a monster.

A monster in which none has ever seen before. A monster that so many had tried to understand during his short incarceration period. This understanding that very few had come to grips with. Who wouldn't? A husband doing everything he possibly could to find a cure for his wife? A heart warming story to many once the first article on the subject was printed out for everyone to see. But nothing could be seen as heart warming for what this man has done. This man that many didn't think was quite the monster that has caused horror and fear to spread through the city in recent years.

This fear and horror that has returned in ten fold before those that scream out in panic are reduced to nothing more than ice sculptures with their faces frozen in fear. A monster that mans the very telescope that many knew would bring a new age to Gotham City. They just never envisioned this to ever happen. A telescope that was supposed to be used as a tool for science and discovery turned into a deadly weapon. A telescope that continues to move directing the very beam that consumes the city in ice. The main objective for one object soaring high above to deal with. An object that blazes through the harsh winter conditions heading directly for the mountain that used to be the Gotham City Observatory. An aircraft in which very few have ever seen before. An aircraft whose firepower could obliterate this telescope with ease if they pilots dared choose to do so but that wasn't the objective. That wasn't the goal. No the goal was to take back control of this state of the art piece of technology. The goal was to apprehend the madman controlling the telescope without doing harm to the very object that is the key to undoing the damage done to the city.

An aircraft that comes to a halt hovering over the wintery wonderland before suddenly a black blur can be seen descending down from the sky at high speed through the unrelenting winds. This black blur that if you were to look closely can see a glimpse of green hidden amongst the darkness before it disappears. What looks to be a shadow of a large bat ascending down from the darkened sky above while another clutches firmly to his chest. Two beings that disappear into the darkness before the faintest of thuds from their boots and heels hitting their intended target are faintly heard through the roaring winds.

But that doesn't matter. None of it mattered if they were detected or not. The deranged madman inside had to be expecting them. Had to expect them to show up at some point or another but that didn't mean they wouldn't use this element of surprise given to them. So much so that with ease Batman brushes away a mounting pile of snow directly in front of him with the help of Poison Ivy by his side before he quickly gets to work making an entrance for them inside of the structure when he whips his hand around to retrieve an small silver object from his belt and starts to burn a hole through the cold ice above just big enough for each of them to fit on through. A hole that in short order is made causing him to gently remove the large cut out piece of ice away to the side and turn back just in time to see Ivy leap through the hole showing no fear. Showing no remorse for what she is planning on doing. A look that concerns him for a split moment before Batman too leaps through the open hole and descends down into the darkness.

* * *

Everything is going according to plan. Soon very soon he would have his revenge against the world. Soon he would bring a new age across the globe that would never be forgotten. Would go down in history as a life changing moment for millions if not billions. It had been so easy. This high tech telescope was there for the picking almost pleading for someone much like himself to be turned into a weapon of mass destruction. A telescope that he would heed its call turning this amazing piece of technology into his own highly advanced freezing gun. A gun much like his own only this one was on a higher scale. Only this one would cause world wide panic and Gotham City was just the beginning. Soon the world would be turned into nothing more than an ice cube. Soon the world would be brought back to the ice age and nobody can stop him. Not the bat. Not his little birdie. Not the plant lady. Nobody and nothing will stand in his way.

And speaking of bats off in the distance he can hear him now. Hear the sounds of a commotion coming from the top level of the building. Hear the sounds of his minions battling against The Batman. His remaining minions that he chose personally to accompany him here while the rest guarded his wife along with their highly valued prisoner. Such a waste of life in his opinion. He had nothing against someone like Bruce Wayne. A man that he could say was on an equal playing field in terms of intelligence. On equal playing fields in terms of their love for science. Such a pity that this man would have to die on this night to set an example for anyone that dared try to defy him.

But he would have to admit he is rather shocked. He pegged this Batman to be the knight in shining armor type. To think he would come after him instead of saving the billionaire. To sacrifice one life to save billions. Even for him that's cold. To weigh one's life to another. And he rather liked it. So much so that a sickening smile comes across Mr Freeze's face as he turns away from the controls that control the massive telescope to look towards where he can hear the commotion coming from only to find Batman facing off against two of his minions that wield hockey sticks. These two minions he knew would be disposed of with ease in short order. The bat has proven this already.

So much so that with his mind made up Mr Freeze snatches his freezing gun from where he had placed it and turns it up to point the barrel at the distracted hero. This sudden action that is met with another when a click goes unnoticed as a line come smashing into the far end wall over his shoulder before a green and black blur soars through the air quickly heading straight for him until a pair of black heels land clean into his chest making him to stumble back and smash his finger on the trigger causing an ice beam to wildly shot up towards the ceiling away from anyone. Heels that he has no time to ponder on when he turns his head only to feel his freezing gun soaring out of reach when a spinning heel kick lands clean against it. A freezing gun that crashes down onto the ground making Mr Freeze scream out in rage before he snaps around finding a scowling Poison Ivy looking at him.

" You!?"

Not even bothering to suppress the snort that escapes her lips leaping back a few feet to distance herself from getting into her fighting stance a slight grin comes across Ivy's face.

" As I told Lady Freeze when I took her heart. This is a one woman show."

Words that take a few seconds to register. Words that make his eyes widen. Surely she wasn't saying what he thinks she is saying? No, it couldn't be. Not his Nora. Surely nothing has happened to her but from the look he is receiving. From the confident posture that is being directed his way. Letting out a scream of rage that echoes through the observatory rearing back Mr Freeze throws a right fist towards his attacker only to hit nothing but air when Ivy rolls underneath the attack heading in the direction of the freezing gun. A roll that is met with a quick turn when she nears the freezing gun and snatches the weapon off from the ground before it is quickly dropped when she feels a well placed metallic leg smashing her clean in the stomach sending her soaring back into a wall with a thud. A tremendous hit that makes her weeze as she can feel a large bruise starting to form across her perfect skin. This bruise that she grits her teeth in an effort to ignore as she makes her way to her hands and knees before she lets out a scream when she feels a metallic hand grabbing a handful of her hair and pulls her head roughly back to stare into these blue cold fury eyes. Such eyes that are burning a hole through her but yet she remains unfazed. He is nothing more than a mammal. A rabid beast that would be put down before the night is over with. And such a beast shouldn't even be in the presence of beauty. Shouldn't be in the presence of perfection.

A beast as quickly as he is there is driven away when her champion comes to her aid. When her champion soars downward smashing his boots clean into this rabid beast sending him down to the ground with a tremendous thud. This madman that merely smashes his metallic fists down onto the cold ice and quickly scrambles to get up turning his back to her. A mistake that he would soon regret when in a swift move she swipes a device off from her own belt before sending a laser beam straight up the back of Mr Freeze's metallic suit causing a few tubes to be shattered. Causing sparks to erupt as he screams out in pain. Causing cold air to blow through the air as he scrambles away reaching for the tubes that had been connected to his suit wildly, not paying any attention to where he is going until it is too late. Until the sound of his scream is heard when he flips over a railing before a crash is heard coming from down below as large sparks erupt from the level down below.

Snapping out of his daze quickly kneeling down towards his lover's side being as gentle as possible helping her up to her feet and being rewarded for his efforts with a smile with an arm around her waist leading her over towards the bent railing looking down instantly Batman's eyes go wide when he sees the unmoving body of Mr Freeze directly in the center of what appears to be countless diamonds scattered all around.

* * *

Being kidnapped right out of the office. Watching Gotham City being turned into a winter wonderland. Being rescued by Batman's lover Poison Ivy only to find out that she too was also Pamela Isley the well known woman that has caught Bruce Wayne's eye. Saving the city once again that would result in the deaths of Nora and Victor Freeze. What a day. A truly eventful day and another is about to begin.

A morning in which he knew would be filled with many questions being asked. Be filled with many answers needed. Not just for him but for the both of them. From the look in her eyes right now he knew he would have to be the first one to give in. For now though he would delay such a thing as he gently wraps her bruised ribs up in bandages. To be honest he wasn't very surprised. He always thought something was very similar when he was with either of them whether it be Poison Ivy or Pamela Isley. He always felt as though he was with the other whenever one of them graced him with their presence. This intense and yet calming silence that fills The Batcave as the sun slowly rises outside of the walls until a soft sigh is heard escaping the redhead's lips. A sigh that is met with Bruce looking up into Pamela's eyes seeing a faint smile across her face.

" You think too much. Just say what you want to say. It's three little words. Say them so that we can go off to bed already."

Seeing the confusion with a hint of amusement in his eyes shaking her head slightly leaning down a grin comes across Pamela's face.

" It starts with I. I'm sure a great detective like yourself can figure the rest out but if you need another hint."

Close a short distance between them until her hot breath touches his face Pamela whispers out.

" Love."

Without giving her a chance to react instantly Bruce closes the distance between them pressing his lips firmly to Pamela's own making her eyes go wide before they close as she returns the kiss only to growl slightly when she feels him pulling away making her eyes open to look towards him.

" You."


End file.
